The Taming of Trunks
by Nate Grey
Summary: A DBZ-AU fic. With Android 18 by his side, Trunks fights to save his world from Cell, only this time, he's going to need a LOT more help... Chapter 11 is up!
1. Beautiful Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Author's Note: I bought the History of Trunks video as an early Xmas gift for myself, and naturally, I got inspired. Here's the result, which I think is pretty unique, as far as the Trunks-Androids relationship goes. Keep in mind that this will not follow any of the known DBZ storylines. It is original and therefore almost completely different.  
  
Summary:   
  
… are thoughts.  
  
The Taming of Trunks  
  
Chapter 1: Beautiful Eyes  
  
He'd never faced the Androids before, but Trunks knew what he was doing. In theory, anyway. Gohan hadn't been training him for very long, but he felt more confident with his master around. Probably the same way everyone else had felt around Goku, he realized with a tiny smile.  
  
Nearby, Gohan kicked Android 17 in the jaw and dove in for another attack.  
  
The smile quickly faded as Android 18 suddenly appeared, striking Gohan's face with her left palm. Trunks watched as his teacher and best friend slammed into the window of a restaurant that would never be open again, anyway. The glass rained down all around the Super Saiyan, but he rose unsteadily to his feet.  
  
The Androids closed in quickly, moving with their usual lightning speed and fatal form. Like the twin agents of destruction they were, their blows were precise and merciless, hitting the pressure points that would bring the most possible pain.  
  
Acting on pure instinct, Trunks charged forward, thinking only of his master's safety. He'd already lost a father he didn't know. He refused to lose a brother he did.  
  
Seemingly effortlessly, 18 aimed a blast in his direction. She obviously didn't consider him much of a threat; the blast wasn't designed to hurt, only to force him back a few feet. Not to say that it didn't sting, because it did. Trunks willed himself to ignore the pain and regained his focus quickly. He followed 18 as best he could, silently thanking the spirits that she had left Gohan to 17. The odds were better that way.  
  
Once 18 stopped moving around so much, Trunks finally got a good look at her. She was...beautiful, as far as girls went. Not that there were many left in the first place, thanks to the Androids. From what his mother had told him about Krillin, he knew it was easy to forget that she was a living weapon. Especially when she looked at you with those eyes of hers.  
  
Don't get stupid, Trunks! That's how Krillin died, looking into those eyes. He was probably searching for mercy in them, but he didn't find any. …I wonder how Gohan manages to hit her?   
  
"What are you staring at, kid?" 18 asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
C'mon, Trunks. Don't just look at her. Remember what she did to your friends...to your father.  
  
That did it. In a split-second, Trunks was moving faster than he ever had before. It wasn't fast enough, but he was still trading blows with an Android. That was more than most could say.  
  
18 blocked all of his punches, and each time he blocked one of hers, he could feel her fists leaving bruises that would give him endless suffering the next morning. And through it all, she was actually smiling at him. Mocking him, the same way she had mocked Vegeta right before she killed him. He wouldn't let it end this way.  
  
Trunks took a particularly strong punch to the jaw, then retaliated with a knee to 18's gut. By the surprised look on her face, she hadn't expected him to react that fast. Now, though, she knew better, and soon flattened him with a well-timed punch.  
  
"You're pretty fast for your age, little guy; I'll give you that. Too bad you'll never get to tell anyone that I actually gave you a compliment." 18 raised her hand to deliver the final blow.  
  
"How?" Trunks gasped, struggling not to cry out in pain.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "How what?"  
  
"How is it your eyes...can be so beautiful...and so cold at the same time?"  
  
18 paused. This was new to her. Most fighters muttered prayers or useless threats before she killed them, not questions, and especially not insulting ones. At least, she thought it was an insult. She hauled him up by his shirt, pulling his face close to hers. "You've got guts, little guy," she said quietly. "For that, you can live until tomorrow."  
  
Trunks blinked. "Huh? But why?"  
  
He would remember her next words for the rest of his life. "Because once we kill Blondie over there, we'll need someone to play with." She smiled sweetly just before knocking him out cold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Trunks? Sweetie, please wake up!"  
  
With a grunt, Trunks slowly opened his eyes. "Mom?" he asked quietly.  
  
She smiled down at him and ran a gentle hand through his hair. "My brave little warrior."  
  
Trunks frowned. "I wasn't good enough."  
  
"Trunks, if it was that easy, do you honestly think Gohan would have that much trouble with them?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Is he…?"  
  
Bulma's face fell. "He's resting, but I don't know this time, honey. I just don't know."  
  
Trunks was instantly out of bed, forgetting all about his pain. He ducked away from his mother's grip and flew down the hall to the guest room. He paused in the doorway, then ran over to the bed.  
  
Gohan had burns all over his body. Most were covered by bandages, but it was obvious they had run out before Bulma could finish.   
  
Trunks lowered his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Oh, Gohan. What'd those monsters do to you?"  
  
Bulma ran in a second later and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I tried to warn you, dear. He passed out right after he brought you home."  
  
"I should have done more. I should have fought harder!"  
  
Bulma squeezed his shoulders. "I know you did your best, Trunks. That's all anyone could ever ask from you."  
  
Then my best is just gonna have to get better, Mom. I won't let them hurt anyone else I care about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
3 Years Later  
  
  
"17, this is boring. What's the point of blowing up empty buildings?"  
  
He smiled at her. "We might get lucky and hit some humans trapped inside. You wouldn't want any of them to live, would you?"  
  
18 rolled her eyes and sighed wistfully. "I'm starting to wish we hadn't killed Blondie three years ago. He was the best fun we'd had in a long time."   
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Honestly, 18. You're starting to worry me. It actually sounds like you miss that guy."   
  
"Well, I do. Killing humans is fun, but he was a challenge, and he lasted longer than anyone else we fought did. Besides, sooner or later, there won't be anymore humans. What will we do then?"  
  
17 chuckled. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I've got a plan for when that happens."  
  
18 was just about to ask what he meant when the ground exploded beneath her feet. She stumbled a bit, then fell under the force of a wide energy blast.   
  
17 looked up in surprise. "What?! Who dares?!"  
  
"I do," replied a voice behind him.  
  
17 spun around, only to get a blast to the face at point-blank range. Temporarily blinded, he fell to one knee, blasting the area around him.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought you Androids were invincible. Guess I was wrong."  
  
18 appeared beside her brother, glaring at the newcomer. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to regret that."  
  
He only smiled and drew his sword. "We'll see."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Things were going surprisingly well. Too well, really. Trunks hadn't used up much energy yet, and the Androids hadn't been expecting anyone to challenge them. Still, he had a feeling they weren't fighting at full potential. After all, their energy was endless, and most blasts did little or no damage to them. He was nowhere near Gohan's best power level yet, so they had no real reason to be afraid of him.   
  
He was winning. For now, anyway. But it was still wrong. With a frown, he lowered his hands and stopped firing.  
  
The dust gradually settled, and the Androids rose up, renewed fire in their eyes. Yet, they kept their distance.  
  
"You're not even trying," Trunks said. "Why?"  
  
17 smiled. "Because now when we kill you, you can't say we didn't give you a fair chance."  
  
"So no whining when we blast you to pieces," 18 added, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You want one big blast or lots of little ones? The first is faster and less painful."  
  
Trunks powered up, staring at them from behind his golden flame aura. He wet his lips and dug his boots into the ground. "Lady's choice."  
  
She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." She glanced back at 17, who made a grunting noise.  
  
"Fine," he muttered. "Just be quick about it. I'm going home." With that, he floated into the air and flew away.  
  
"Think you can finish me on your own?" Trunks asked.  
  
She went into a battle stance, but retained her smile. "We'll see."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Android 18 was confused for perhaps the first time in her long life. They'd almost been fighting for twenty minutes now, and other than a few rips in both their clothes, no real damage had been done. Her blond opponent wasn't exactly in her league, but for some reason, she hadn't killed him yet. 17 would definitely say something when she got back.  
  
No more fooling around. If I finish him now, maybe 17 will only tease me about this for a week. If I'm lucky.  
  
18 growled and flew forward, knocking the sword from his hand. As it sailed into the air, she delivered hard punches to his face, only getting blocked a few times. Enough of them connected, because he stumbled back, either trying to regain his vision or clear his head. She wouldn't give him a chance to do either. A strong kick sent him slamming against the side of a building, where he slumped to the ground, blood leaking from a cut on his forehead.  
  
Chuckling, 18 raised her hand and caught his sword. "Well, stranger. Bet you didn't think you'd die by your own sword, huh?" She walked over to him and drove her boot into his chest, grinding the heel into his gut.  
  
He groaned weakly, then lost consciousness. His head dropped, and his blond hair fell and became a light violet color.  
  
"Hmm. Just like Blondie. Guess this was his son or something." 18 grabbed a tuft of his hair and yanked his head up, so she'd have a clear shot at his neck. She raised the sword and prepared to end his life.  
  
As fate would have it, he suddenly opened his eyes and stared up at her face.  
  
18 froze. Those eyes…I know them…but from where?  
  
Accessing her memory banks, she soon found the answer. "Little guy? I thought you were dead." She peered closely at him. "You were with Blondie the last time."  
  
He coughed and tried to manage a glare. "You…killed my master…my best friend…"  
  
"News flash, kid: We hate humans, so we kill them."  
  
"Was…half-Saiyan, too. So am I."  
  
18 smirked. "They're just like humans, only with worse hair. In most cases, anyway." For some reason, she let go of his hair. "In fact, if you weren't all bloody and bruised right now, you might actually be kinda cute."  
  
"Not…my fault," he pointed out. "You did that."  
  
"Well, I didn't force you to fight me."  
  
"Yes, you did!" he shouted. "You killed everyone!"  
  
"Not everyone," she reminded him, pushing the sword against his neck.  
  
"Go ahead and do it," he muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
He opened his eyes is surprise. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." She dropped the sword in his lap. "I'll give you one minute to get out of here. If I can still see you by then, I'm coming after you."  
  
He slowly stood up and sheathed the sword. "But why?"  
  
"You said I had beautiful eyes once." She shrugged. "It's hard to get compliments these days."   
  
"Try not killing everyone in sight," he suggested with a glare.  
  
"You time's wasting, and I don't usually do this. So get lost."   
  
"But you're supposed to be ruthless and unmerciful."  
  
18 turned away from him. "I'm not totally heartless. Today."  
  
He still wasn't convinced. "So you're gonna let me go because I said you had beautiful eyes three years ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He tilted his head slightly. "What if I said you had a nice figure, too?"  
  
"Then I might make it quick when I finally do kill you. And if you leave in the next twenty seconds, that won't be today."  
  
He stared at her back for a moment, then flew into the air, heading west. Naturally, he glanced back a few times to see if she would follow him. She didn't. He probably went in the wrong direction on purpose, anyway.  
  
18 turned and headed for home. I'll just tell 17 that he got away. He shouldn't be too disappointed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You're losing your touch, 18."  
  
18 glared at him. "Are you saying you could do better?"  
  
"I'm saying if it had been me, that boy would be dead by now." 17 turned away to study the computer console. "Anyway, we'll just find him tomorrow. Assuming you did at least leave him with some major injuries?"  
  
18 lowered her head and muttered, "A concussion and some bruises."  
  
17 barely kept the surprise out of his voice as he turned to look at her. "Well, I suppose even we can have bad days." Then, unable to resist teasing her, he added, "Of course, I've never had one…"  
  
"Just drop it, 17." 18 angrily left the main lab, muttering to herself.  
  
Why does he always have to be so childish? Couldn't Gero at least have given him some level of maturity?  
  
It was better not to think about Dr. Gero. He was dead, and therefore unimportant. Or had it been the other way around? Not that it mattered now. What mattered was finishing up her project. 17 had given many hints that his was nearing completion, but he would've said that even if he was having as much trouble as she was. He was not one to admit his shortcomings. Neither was she.  
  
18 stopped in front of a large door. She pressed her hand against it, and once the scanner had identified her, the door cycled open. As soon as she stepped into the old lab that had become her personal space, 18 felt the day's problems slip away. She always felt better here, since it was the one place in the complex that 17 couldn't enter without her permission. He had his own room in the west wing, but every other room was shared space.  
  
A sudden, insistent beeping drew her attention to the intercom. With a sigh, she pressed the button. "What is it, 17?"  
  
"Just wondering how your project was coming along."  
  
"Then don't." She turned off the intercom and walked over to the containment unit, where her project stared blankly up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I really hate him."  
  
The eyes blinked and turned to focus on her.  
  
"At least your response time is getting better. It's your personality that's really giving me trouble."  
  
The eyes shifted to the rip in her sleeve.  
  
"Oh, that. We ran into the little guy today. He's grown up a bit, actually. You remember him?"  
  
A small screen slid out of the unit, and a boy's face appeared on it.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. Your memory's improved, too."  
  
The hand reached up to press a large finger against her chin.  
  
18 sighed and wrapped her hands around the finger. "You're my only friend, 16, and even you can't talk to me yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
17 smiled and stepped back. "Well?"  
  
The android examined its limbs carefully, looking for any irregularities. "Everything appears to be in order."  
  
"Then is it safe to say that you'll be joining us on our next outing?"  
  
"Yes, it would be my pleasure."  
  
"Good." 17 tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Now we need to find you a name."  
  
"No need. Dr. Gero gave me one long ago."  
  
"Oh, did he?"  
  
"Yes." The android smiled and flexed his arms. "Just call me Cell."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm back, Mom."  
  
Bulma turned around and smiled. "Trunks!" Her smile soon faded away. "You're hurt!"  
  
"I'm fine." Trunks tossed his jacket and sword on the couch. "Where's the first aid kit?"  
  
"Uh...in the cabinet," Bulma said, pointing.  
  
Trunks found it and started applying alcohol to the cuts on his face.   
  
Bulma watched him silence for a few moments. Finally, she could no longer hide her curiosity. "How'd it go with the Androids?"  
  
"Better than I expected."  
  
"So...you won?"  
  
"Not exactly. I still need to get stronger, but now I have a plan."  
  
Bulma frowned again. "Well, at least nothing's broken this time."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom." Trunks grinned at her. "From now on, things are gonna be different."  



	2. Tears from an Android

Chapter 2: Tears from an Android  
  
  
18 knew something wasn't right. She hadn't seen 17 all day, and it was almost time for their daily outing into what was left of the human cities. If he was late, she wouldn't bother to wait. This was time she could be working on 16, or figuring out what to do about the boy. She still didn't know his name, but it hardly seemed like she'd be able to ask him that.  
  
Sure. I could beat him senseless, and just as I'm about to kill him, go, "Hey, I never got your name." Yeah, right. He probably thinks I'm weird enough as it is.  
  
"Deep in thought, are we?" 17 asked, placing his hands on her arms.  
  
"You could say that," 18 replied, glancing back at him. "Where were you?"  
  
He didn't tell her, of course. That would've been too easy. "Did you miss me?" 17 teased, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
18 frowned. 17 had had never been that affectionate, at least not in the physical sense. If he was in this good a mood, there wasn't something he wasn't telling her. Aside from that, being this close to him suddenly made her...uneasy. "Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
17 chuckled and played with her hair. "My dear sister, I have great news. Our duo has now become a trio."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"He means me," said a voice behind them.  
  
18 turned quickly, not prepared for what she saw. She'd seen all the plans for Cell after Gero died. 17 had made a point of making sure she knew how impressive his project would be. She'd even taken a peek every now and then, just to see how it was coming along. But nothing would've prepared her for the creature that was currently staring down at her.  
  
17's smile could've lit up the darkest room. "18, I want you to meet Cell." He squeezed her arms. "Cell, this is your new sister. Be nice."  
  
18's momentary freeze quickly left her. "Sister?"  
  
"Of course," 17 replied. "We're all family, aren't we?"  
  
18 looked at Cell again. There was no way SHE was related to that thing. Of course, saying so was another matter altogether.  
  
Cell didn't seem to take the family comment seriously, either. That was fine by 18, as she had no plans of going anywhere near him, ever. There was something about his eyes she didn't trust. She wondered why 17 was so confident that they could trust him, and decided she didn't want to know how that part of his mind worked. His ego was sometimes (well, usually) impossible to deal with.  
  
"Well, we're late," 17 said. "Shall we go for a test run, see how Cell's powers are working?"  
  
18 only nodded. If the plans had been right, Cell was stronger than both her and 17...combined. That really made her not want to trust him. But this was a good chance to see if Gero's claims of a "superior android" held water.   
  
Who knows? It might even give me some ideas for 16. If I know what Cell's capable of, I'll know what to make 16 better at. That way if he ever thinks of messing with me, I'll have at least one android on my side.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks knew the androids would venture out and destroy another city. He knew they would kill anyone they found. He also knew that he wasn't 100% just yet. But that wasn't why he didn't go out that day. He didn't go out because it simply wasn't in his plan.   
  
He'd been designing it ever since 18 let him go the previous day. It was different, and almost destined for failure from the start. But, if for just one day, 18 had been crazy enough to let him go, then maybe this plan was just crazy enough to work. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"Aren't you going out today, Trunks?" Bulma asked. "The androids have been sighted again."  
  
"Not today, Mom," Trunks replied. "I've been doing some thinking. There's no point in me going out and getting beat-up every single day."  
  
Bulma stared at him for a long moment, but he knew she wouldn't argue. She hated it when he came home a bloody mess, and she wouldn't try to rush him into doing it again. "So what ARE you going to do today?"  
  
"I thought I'd train for a while, maybe take a walk. Have to enjoy what's left of nature while it's still here."  
  
There was a puzzled expression on Bulma's face, but she decided not to ask anything else.  
  
Trunks chuckled to himself. Yup, that makes it official. I'm crazy for doing this. But fighting them isn't doing much good. Maybe it's time to try something different. Something COMPLETELY different...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maybe it was because Cell was with them. Or the fact that 17 was in a good mood and 18 wasn't. Either way, that day's game of "Shoot the Humans" was boring to her. Cell and 17 weren't really giving her a chance to shoot anyway, so 18 eventually wandered off, ending up in a town they hadn't been through yet.   
  
Naturally, within minutes of her arrival, the entire population had run off screaming. Then 18 spotted something really interesting. There was a clothing store in the center of town, and they were having a sale. She never paid, but it was nice to pretend she was getting a deal.  
  
The store had a pretty good selection, all things considered. 18 had placed several outfits in a cart when she spotted it. The Perfect Dress. For her, anyway. It was a black, sleeveless little number, and it was even in her size. Not even bothering to find a changing room, she tried it on right there. It fit perfectly, much to her surprise. But as she examined herself in the mirror, 18 spotted something taped to the back.  
  
It was a small piece of paper, almost like a business card. Strangely enough, her name was on it. At first, she assumed it was one of those little papers that read, "Inspected by 18" or some number that she always found in the pockets of really good outfits. But she found a message on the back of it.  
  
"Meet me where light never fades, but hope is long since dead."  
  
Of course, it made no sense the first time she read it. But then she saw the signature. "Little Guy."  
  
So the message was from him. But as she left the store with her shopping bags, 18 realized something. Out of all the dresses in the store, he'd chosen that one. The one she'd seen as perfect. And she suddenly knew that Little Guy wasn't as stupid as they'd first assumed.  
  
The dress had been in her size. In her favorite color. He'd known that she would find it. He'd been watching them. There was no other way he could've been so precise.  
  
But for how long? How long was he been watching us? How long has he been watching ME? How much has he learned about me?  
  
Eventually, 18 did figure out what the message meant. She'd just been looking at it wrong the first time. All she really had to do was look at it from a human's point of view. After that, it made prefect sense.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks knew she would find the dress, and the note. He knew she would eventually figure out the location. He wasn't so sure if she'd actually come. And now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure that she'd come alone. Maybe they would ambush him, just like they had Gohan.  
  
No, that was different. Gohan walked into it. He knew what he was doing. But that doesn't make it right.  
  
Trunks glanced down at The Spot. Where he'd found Gohan's lifeless body. And was a little surprised to see 18 appear out of a side alley. So she had come after all. But would she even listen to him? It was time to find out.  
  
Moving quickly but silently, Trunks scrambled off the rooftop and flew down to the street. He waited until the sun sank over the horizon, counting the seconds in his head. Then the neon sign opposite the alley came on, its red letters blinking, but never fading.  
  
18 was sitting on the edge of a fountain, her head bowed so that Trunks couldn't see her face from where he was standing. He imagined that she'd make a perfect poker partner, as her eyes could be so beautiful, and yet, so empty and cold. But enough of that. Trunks took a deep breath and stepped into the open, stopping on the opposite side of the fountain.  
  
"You're late," she said, slowly raising her head.  
  
"I never set a time."  
  
18 stood up, but she didn't turn around. "So you think you're pretty smart, do you?"  
  
"No. I just know you better than you thought I did."  
  
She didn't deny the statement. After all, it was true. Honestly, he probably knew her better than 17 did. Her brother never paid attention to the little things she found interesting. He was too busy blowing up buildings and working on the now-completed Cell, who would only strain the relationship even further. If you could even call it that.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
18 blinked. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him moving. Now he was directly in front of her, his eyes serious but gentle at the same time. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you hate humans?"  
  
18 blinked again. She'd posed the question to herself more than once. She'd finally decided it was because Gero was human, and that was reason enough to hate them all. But that answer just didn't seem acceptable right now. "What do you care?" she countered.  
  
"I just want to know why you're killing them. It seems like you don't have a reason, but maybe you do. I was wondering what it could be."  
  
He knew she didn't have a reason. That's why he'd asked. At least, that's what 18 assumed. "You wouldn't understand," she said at last.  
  
Trunks didn't push it any further than that. "Do you hate Saiyans, too?"  
  
"Only the ones that are crazy enough to fight us."  
  
"So what if I don't want to fight you anymore?"  
  
She hadn't been expecting THAT one. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I don't want to fight you."  
  
She knew there was a puzzled expression of her face, but she didn't care about hiding her emotions at that point. "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "You said yourself that you'd kill me one day. And I can only get so strong on my own, no matter how determined I am."  
  
"So...you asked me here so you could surrender? You're just...giving up?"  
  
"No. I'm trying to find another way."  
  
Before 18 realized what was happening, Trunks stepped closer and pressed his palm against the side of her face. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, getting ready to knock it away. There was a distinct hint of red in her cheeks where he touched her, but it was hidden by his hand. Mostly.  
  
"So you can feel," he said quietly. "We're not so different, 18. You're a machine with human emotions. I'm a human with Saiyan blood. We both feel. Why is it you feel the need to destroy me?"  
  
"I didn't ask you to fight me," 18 pointed out.  
  
"You killed my master, my best friend. I wanted revenge. You'd do the same if anyone killed 17. But it wasn't just that. You were killing people that never stood a chance. That made me angry. I felt a need to destroy you after you started taking lives, not before."  
  
18 suddenly noticed his hand was still on her face. She started to move it, but he knocked her hand away with his other one.  
  
"I'm tired of fighting you, 18. There's no point in it. I'll always come back a little stronger, but not enough to win. You'll never stop fighting me on your own. Somebody has to end this."  
  
"What makes you think I'll stop just because you asked me?"  
  
Trunks smiled for the first time that night. "Because you have nothing to lose. I'm offering you everything, anything I can give you. Sure, it's not much, but it's all I have left, thanks to two certain androids."  
  
18 figured if she was human, she would've blushed. But she wasn't. Although she did feel bad. Just a little. But not much. "Oh, I get it. You think because I'm a girl and you're a guy that I'm supposed to fall for you? Maybe you have a childhood crush that never went away?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just want to be your friend."  
  
18 almost laughed.  
  
"It's not funny. You may live with 17, but I've seen you, 18. You're lonely. He doesn't care about you, not really. Not enough. If he did, you would've stayed by his side and never found the dress. Then you wouldn't be here in the first place. But you did find it, and you are here. What does that tell you?"  
  
Any laughter 18 was planning on instantly vanished. He did have a point.  
  
"Face it, 18. I know you better than he does. Me. Probably the closest thing to a worthy opponent you've had in three years. But how long have you been his sister, 18? How long has he not known you?"  
  
Before she could come up with answer, Trunks suddenly pulled his hand away, looking at her in surprise. His fingers were damp. 18 realized why as she reached up and touched her cheek. "Was...was that me?" she whispered in shock.  
  
"I guess you're more human than either of us realized," Trunks commented.  
  
18 blinked again. She needed to think. And she couldn't do that while he was here. He confused her and made her doubtful.   
  
Because he's trying to trick me? Or because I know he's right?  
  
Trunks seemed to sense that she wanted be alone, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." 18 grabbed him by the arm. "Your..."  
  
Trunks looked back at her expectantly.  
  
"Your name," she said finally. "I don't know your name."  
  
He smiled slightly. "It's Trunks."  
  
18 let go of his arm. She expected him to leave then. He didn't. He was still looking at her, smiling. "What?!"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything right away. Then he came closer, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him.  
  
For a long moment, 18 didn't move. Then she realized that he wasn't going to let go until she killed him. But it was far more likely that he was just waiting for her to hug back. So, for some reason of which she was uncertain, she did.  
  
Trunks finally released her, his smile still there. "Your eyes aren't the only part of you that are beautiful, you know." And then he was gone, racing back into the darkness before she could stop him and beat him to death for daring to touch her that way. But even if she had, her heart wouldn't have been in it.  
  
But she didn't go home. Not that night. Instead, 18 sat down on the edge of the fountain, in the place where hope was long since dead, but the light never faded. Yet, for some reason, she'd never felt more hopeful in her entire life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Switching Sides

Chapter 3: Switching Sides  
  
  
17 and Cell were studying a blueprint when 18 finally walked in the next morning.  
  
"Where have you been?" 17 asked.  
  
18 avoided his eyes. "Did you even notice I was gone?"  
  
17 gave her a curious look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, 17. Absolutely nothing." 18 sighed and walked past them.  
  
Cell glanced after her. "Females are strange creatures."  
  
"Yeah, but I actually used to understand her. Something's up." 17 looked thoughtful. "I wonder where she was, anyway?"  
  
"I could find out," Cell offered. "We really should communicate more."  
  
17 nodded. "Good idea. Go talk to her, see what she says."  
  
Cell grinned to himself as he headed for 18's room. Oh, I'll do much more than that, brother. Much more, indeed...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma woke up to a strange smell that morning. It was food. Not that she hadn't smelled it before, but she hadn't cooked anything yet. So either Trunks had found the last carry-out place in existence, or he was cooking. Both sounded pretty impossible, so Bulma decided to see for herself.  
  
She silently crept into the kitchen and nearly fainted. Trunks was leaning over the stove, making some of the biggest pancakes she'd ever seen. "Um...Trunks?" she asked quietly.  
  
Trunks jumped, and one of the pancakes hit the ceiling. "Oh. Morning, Mom. I was just...making breakfast?"  
  
"I can see that, but why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I thought you could use a break."  
  
"Uh huh. And what brought this on?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong. I just felt like making you breakfast. Can't a son appreciate his mother without suspicion?"  
  
"No, Trunks." Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh, yeah. And where were you last night?"  
  
"Out," he replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There?"  
  
"Funny. Where, Trunks?"  
  
He sighed. "Okay, okay. I went back to...y'know."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Trunks, Gohan is dead. You have to accept that. Going back there won't bring him back."  
  
"I know, Mom. I just miss him."  
  
She decided it was time to change the subject. "Well, those pancakes better be good."  
  
"They are." Trunks suddenly looked up and opened his mouth, catching the pancake that hit the ceiling earlier. "This one tastes a little strange," he admitted with his mouth full, "but the rest are fine!"  
  
Bulma just shook her head. Well, at least he tried...  
  
* * * * *  
  
18 removed the welding helmet and sighed. "Okay, now try to move your arm."  
  
16 slowly raised his arm, turning it both ways. Then he grabbed it and disconnected it at the wrist.  
  
"Good. Well, the body work's all done. Now I just have to work on your personality chip."  
  
"Could I be of some assistance, 18?"  
  
She gasped and spun around, only to come face-to-face with Cell. "What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"Don't be alarmed. I'm only here to help you. 17 seems to think that you're behaving in a peculiar manner."  
  
18 frowned. "Peculiar is appearing behind me without being invited into my room. I'm depressed. Now GET OUT."  
  
Cell pretended to look hurt. "I only want to help you. Why are you being so hostile?"  
  
"I don't trust you, Cell. I don't like you, and I don't want to be anywhere near you. So get out before I make you leave...in pieces."  
  
Cell chuckled. "My dear 18. Surely you know that I'm a superior model. What could you possibly do to me?"  
  
"If you don't leave right now, you'll find out," she replied.  
  
"Oh, a threat. There's just one problem with that." Cell's hand shot out with blinding speed and wrapped around her throat, hauling her up into the air. "You can't back it up. I obviously can."  
  
18 gagged and furiously tried to kick Cell, but he was just out of her reach, and the harder she struggled, the less air she had. Her vision grew hazy, and she finally stopped fighting.  
  
"Yes," Cell whispered, smiling evilly. "Don't fight me. Give up, 18."  
  
Suddenly, a hand slammed into Cell's jaw. He flew across the room and crashed into the wall, sliding to the floor with an audible thump.  
  
18 collapsed, clutching her throat and gasping for air. She scrambled back to her feet and hit the keypad next to the door. The door slowly opened, only to reveal 17 standing on the other side.  
  
"I heard noises. What's going on in here?" he asked.  
  
18 flew into his arms. "It's Cell! He tried to kill me!"  
  
17 blinked, somewhat surprised by the hysterical look in her eyes. "Calm down, sis. What happened?"  
  
"I was working on 16, and Cell came in! When I told him to leave, he tried to choke me!"  
  
"Really, 18," Cell muttered as he stood up. "I know you don't like me, but there's no reason to lie to our brother."  
  
"I'm not lying!" she shrieked. "You're a monster!"  
  
Cell shook his head. "I merely came here and offered to talk, as you suggested, 17, when she attacked me for no reason."  
  
"He's lying!" 18 protesed. "You know he's stronger than me!"  
  
"Which is precisely why I allowed you to attack me," Cell interrupted. "I didn't want to hurt you, 18. I only wish the feeling was mutual."  
  
17 studied both their faces. "Cell, would you mind leaving us for a moment? I need to talk to 18 alone."  
  
Cell nodded and left the room.  
  
18 sealed the door as soon as he was gone. "I was so scared," she whispered, finding comfort in her brother's arms.  
  
17 gently stroked her blonde hair. "18, I'm really disappointed in you."  
  
She slowly raised her head to look into his eyes. "W-What?"  
  
"I know you don't like Cell very much, but that's no reason to do something as stupid as attacking him. He could've killed you, if you'd really upset him."  
  
"But...!"  
  
17 pressed a finger to her lips. "No, 18. Listen to me. He's a part of our family now. Either adjust or leave the family. There is no other option."  
  
18 blinked in shock as 17 left the room. She could feel tears running down her face as she fell to the floor, curling up in the fetal position.   
  
He was right. Trunks was really right. 17 doesn't know me...but at least he used to trust me.  
  
A large but gentle hand came to rest on her forehead. 18 looked up to see 16 kneeling beside her, a frown on his stony face.  
  
Realization came quickly. "Y-You saved me from Cell, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It would have made no difference," he replied, choosing his words slowly. But then, he couldn't help it. She hadn't completed his memory banks, and speaking would be difficult until she did so.  
  
18 sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Are you...well?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh. I'm...fine," she mumbled.  
  
16 didn't seem to think so, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
"I can't stay here," she whispered. "I have to go."  
  
"I will go with you," he said instantly.  
  
18 blinked and looked up at him. "Okay. Just...let me get some parts first. Hopefully, I'll still be able to finish you without a lab."  
  
16 watched in silence as she gathered all the materials in a duffle bag. Then she paused and went over to her closet, pulling out a black dress. She stared at it for a moment, then put it into the bag as well.   
  
"I think that's everything." She looked at him. "Can you fly?"  
  
"My sensors indicate that flying is possible."  
  
"Good. Then we're blasting out of here."  
  
16 raised his hand and started to blow a hole in the roof.  
  
18 grabbed his arm. "No. Save your strength." She fired, blowing a large hole into the roof. She began to fly up, but 16 touched her shoulder.  
  
"Save your strength," he repeated, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
18 smiled faintly. "Okay, you win. Just don't drop me."  
  
"I would never do that," he replied, looking slightly offended that she would suggest such an idea.   
  
"I know. It was a joke. I really have to work on your personality."  
  
16 didn't respond. Instead, he tightened his grip on her and flew into the air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks was no slouch when it came to technology. He suspected he'd inherited his mother's genius at machines to certain extent. Oh sure, he wouldn't be building a time machine on his own any time soon, but he could definitely write a computer program that eventually would. In fact, he'd written several programs by the time he was ten.  
  
Bulma encouraged her son's interest in technology, and helped when she could (and when he would allow it, the stubborn little thing). She had hoped that filling his head with knowledge would keep him from living a fighter's life, like Gohan had.   
  
She was somewhat upset when she realized that Trunks had simply combined his knowledge of technology AND a fighter's life. Most of his computer programs had something to do with fighting. He'd actually gone as far as to create a computer system that took up an entire room. Of course, it was no normal computer system. This one created holographic images of whatever was upload into it.  
  
Bulma wasn't surprised when she'd walked in one day to see Trunks battling it out with Gohan. No, he hadn't risen from the dead. Trunks had merely used some of Bulma's data, which included copies of nearly all the Z Fighter's brainwaves, and fed them into the computer, turning it into a very large battle simulator. She was a little upset to find that he'd hacked into her PC to get the data, but she couldn't help being proud of him.  
  
Trunks eventually began calling the computer BOSS (Battle-Oriented Simulator System) and used it at least twenty times a week. He'd defeated all of the programs, except GOHAN, VEGETA, and GOKU. Bulma assumed that the latter stood for "Gosh Ouch Kablam Ugh!" which she always heard whenever Trunks was running it.   
  
Trunks further proved his skills when he created a portable version of BOSS that he took everywhere. He was aware that his mother wasn't crazy about the thing, so he trained away from home whenever he could.  
One of his favorite places was the deserted city of Ginger Town. There was plenty of room, and the only thing he had to worry about hitting were empty buildings.  
  
He was in a particularly tough battle with VEGETA that day when it finished him off with a Final Flash. When he finally groaned and stood up, he was greeted by an unexpected sight.  
  
18 stood a few feet away, waiting for him to see her. "Hi," she said quietly.  
  
Once his breathing returned to normal, Trunks blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But she was still there, looking generally nervous and unsure of herself. "Um...Hi," he said at last.  
  
She sighed and lowered her head. "You were right, Trunks. About 17."  
  
"What did he do to you?" Trunks asked, allowing concern to slip into his voice.  
  
"He..." 18's shoulders began to shake slightly, and when she raised her head, tears sprang from her eyes.   
  
Trunks came closer and grasped her arms gently. "What did he do?"  
  
18 shook her head. "I can't tell you. Not yet. Just...hold me, like you did last night. Please?"  
  
Without thinking, Trunks wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his torn, bloodstained jacket, crying softly. Trunks slowly reached up and stroked her hair. She trembled at first, as it reminded her of 17, but the feeling soon faded, and she grew more relaxed.   
  
After a few minutes, she pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "17 gave life to another android. Its name is Cell."  
  
Trunks's eyes narrowed. "Tell me more."  
  
"It's horrible, Trunks. 17 wanted me to accept Cell, but I knew something wasn't right about him. Cell started choking me today, and I left right afterwards."  
  
Trunks didn't say anything, but he was already thinking of how he would tear Cell limb from limb when he found the creature. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so," she started to say, but Trunks was already inspecting her neck for bruises, gently turning her head from side to side.  
  
"Well, I don't see any marks, but still..." He trailed off, looking at her face again. "Don't worry. I'll kill him."  
  
18 blinked. "W-What?"  
  
"I'll kill him," Trunks repeated. "And if 17 gets in the way, I'll teach him not to neglect you."  
  
18 blinked again. "You'd...kill Cell? Why?"  
  
"Because he tried to kill you."  
  
"But...why would you want to kill him?"  
  
Trunks gave her a blank look. "What do you mean, why? He hurt you!"  
  
"So...you'd kill him...for me?" she asked slowly.  
  
The meaning of what she was asking suddenly sunk in. "Yeah," Trunks said quietly. "I would."  
  
18 smiled at him. "Thank you...but no."  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"Trunks, I'm stronger than you, and Cell grabbed me and hauled me up like I was nothing. His strength is unreal, and his speed is almost scary. Even I didn't see his hand until it was around my neck."  
  
"But we can't just let him get away with this!"  
  
18 placed a hand on his chest. "He's too strong. We can't fight him yet." Her face brightened. "But it's nice to know you would do that."  
  
Trunks somehow managed to keep from turning totally red. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard. I just looked for a power level lower than mine, but higher than any human we'd ever faced. You tend to stand out."  
Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I want you to meet someone. Follow me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him across the grass, stopping beside a tree.  
  
"You want me to meet a tree?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No! Look up!"  
  
Trunks looked up and blinked. Sitting on a high branch, almost entirely covered in squirrels, was a large man. But as he looked closer, Trunks spotted the Red Ribbon insignia on the left side of his chest, and the familiar look in his eyes. "Another android?"  
  
18 nodded. "I made him," she stated proudly. "Well, mostly. Dr. Gero left him incomplete, for some reason." She looked up. "Hey, 16! Come down here!"  
  
16 hopped off the branch and slowly floated to the ground. His gaze landed on Trunks. "You are Little Guy," he said slowly.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Uh...what?"  
  
"Well, when I told him about you, I didn't know your name," 18 explained. "Anyway, I was forced to work faster on him when Cell was activated, but I still need to do some work on his memory banks, and a few other things."  
  
"You need a lab?" Trunks guessed.  
  
"It would be a big help."  
  
"Well, there's one around here, but I'm pretty sure it's useless. But maybe..."  
  
"What?" 18 asked.  
  
"I might be able to hide you both in one of the older labs at Capsule Corp. Most of them haven't been used in years, but I think they'll still work."  
  
"I sense a high power level coming this way," 16 stated. "It is equal to yours, 18."  
  
18 frowned. "It must be 17. He might be looking for me."  
  
"Then we better make ourselves scarce." Trunks started to fly off, but a large hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Allow me," 16 said. He tucked both 18 and Trunks under an arm and took off.  
  
A few minutes later, 17 landed in that exact spot. "Blast! Where is she?! We don't have time for this! Cell will never reach his final stage without her!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shortly after midnight, Trunks snuck into Lab 2. As he entered, he could see 16 sitting on a table, facing away from the door. 18 was hovering in front of him, busily fixing something on his chest. Trunks cleared his throat, and they both turned to look at him. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great!" 18 replied. "16's better than ever now. I was just making one last minor adjustment. Show him, 16."  
  
16 stood up and turned around. Instead of the Red Ribbon insignia, there was a Capsule Corp. logo on the left side of his chest.  
  
"So, what do you think?" 18 asked.  
  
Trunks grinned. "I think it's a good start." 


	4. Belly of the Beast

Note: Keep in mind that this is not true to DBZ continuity. That said, I took some liberties with the rules of fusion. Well, now I've said too much...  
  
Chapter 4: Belly of the Beast  
  
  
"18, you in here?" Trunks asked as he entered the lab.  
  
"She is not here."  
  
Trunks looked up to see 16 standing over him. "Oh. Where'd she go?"  
  
16 looked somewhat concerned. "She would not say. I think she may have gone to find 17."  
  
Trunks frowned. "What? Why?"  
  
"18 is worried about him. He may be linked with Cell, but he is still her brother."  
  
Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his violet hair. "Just so I know...how much stronger is Cell than 18?"  
  
16 was silent for a long moment. "It would be about the same as your father, before he became a Super Saiyan, and Frieza on Namek."  
  
All the color drained from his face. "That bad?"  
  
16 nodded.  
  
Trunks blinked several times. "We have to find her first."  
  
"18 will not be pleased when she finds out."  
  
"Well, I won't tell her if you won't."  
  
16 smiled. "Agreed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
18 wasn't stupid. She hadn't been foolish enough to approach 17 as soon as she found him. As she'd expected, he was with Cell in the midst of a city they'd just destroyed. Only 17 didn't look as happy as he usually did.  
  
Could it be that he's upset about me leaving? That he misses me?  
  
"That's it," 17 said. "We're not doing this anymore. There's no point without her."  
  
Cell looked mildly interested. "Oh?"  
  
"The only reason I ever did this was to have fun and spend time with 18. If she's not here, there's no point in blowing anything up."  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Cell asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," 17 muttered, kicking at some debris.  
  
I can't believe this. 17 really does miss me. Maybe I shouldn't have left...  
  
"I know a way we could find her much faster," Cell offered. "But you know the risk. Unless we are able to find her, the condition might be...permanent."  
  
Condition? What's he talking about?  
  
17 seemed to be thinking it over. Finally, he said, "I don't care. I have to find her. I need to find her."  
  
"As you wish." Cell's tail rose up, the tip of it stopping in front of 17's face. "Are you absolutely certain, brother? If you have any doubts..."  
  
"Of course I do. But I need my sister, Cell. Who ever heard of a twin that was any good without the other?"  
  
Cell nodded. "You will feel no pain." The tip of his tail suddenly became a funnel.  
  
18 watched in horror as Cell's tail swallowed her brother whole. But even more frightening was the fact that 17 allowed it to happen. And he was supposedly doing it all for her. That made it even worse.  
  
For a long moment, there was total stillness. Then the explosions caused by Cell's newfound power began.  
  
18 was nearly knocked off her feet by the immense power waves. As it was, she fell to one knee and shielded her eyes from the dust clouds. When things calmed down, she cautiously peered out.  
  
The new Cell (whatever he was now) was more muscular, and somewhat taller than the original. He looked more like a monster and less like an android. At first, Cell merely looked himself over, examining his new body and testing his reflexes. Then his eyes narrowed, and he turned to directly at 18.  
  
To her credit, 18 swallowed her gasp.  
  
Oh no! I forgot that his tracking ability's probably gone through the roof! He can sense me anywhere now!  
  
In all honesty, Cell had been aware of 18's hiding place all along. He only absorbed 17 for two reasons: to gain greater power, and to show 18 what was in store for her, soon enough.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Whoa! You feel that, 16?" Trunks shouted as they flew across the sky.  
  
The android's face darkened. "Yes. It is what I feared. Cell and 17 are one."  
  
Trunks frowned. "You mean they did a Fusion Dance or something?"  
  
16 smiled grimly. "Hardly. Cell has absorbed 17. Unlike fusion, Cell is the dominant mind now. In fact, I am not entirely sure that 17's body still exists inside Cell. But I do know that Cell is now much stronger than either of us."  
  
"So what do we do?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I am not sure," 16 said quietly. "But along with Cell's new form, there is something even more dangerous: his overwhelming desire to be complete. His only goal will be to find and absorb 18. If that happens, he will be unstoppable."  
  
"Then we're not going let it happen," Trunks replied.  
  
16 stared at Trunks. "But my power is no longer equal to Cell's, and you do not stand a chance."  
  
"I'm a Super Saiyan, 16. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."  
  
"But Cell has more than enough power to-"  
  
"Try to think positive," Trunks interrupted. "A Saiyan's greatest weapon is adrenaline. If Cell is as good as I think he is, I'll get a pretty big rush before he gets a chance to take me out."  
  
"I hope you are right, Trunks."  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and bit down on his lip. "Yeah. Me, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Join me, sister," Cell whispered as he stepped closer.  
  
18 backed away. "No! Leave me alone!"  
  
"You know you can't escape. I was faster before. How fast do you think I am now? Hmmm?"  
  
18 continued to backpedal. "You got 17...but you won't get me!"  
  
An image of 17's face suddenly appeared above Cell's head. "Hey, sis. Do you really think I'd be dumb enough to fall for a trick? I joined Cell willingly. I wanted to find you, and now that I have, you don't want to be with me anymore? What, you suddenly forgot I'm your twin brother?"  
  
18 froze. "17," she whispered, reaching out to him. "Brother..."  
  
17's face smiled. "That's it, sis. Join us. We'll be one big happy family. Just me, you, and Cell."  
  
18 stopped. "No. NO!" She turned and ran as fast as she could, though it was no use.  
  
Cell's tail, which had increased in length considerably, shot out and wrapped around her legs, dragging 18 to the ground. It slowly pulled her back to the larger android, and a low chuckle escaped his mouth.  
  
"It's pointless to resist, 18. You have no reason to stay apart from us. There is no one you could possibly grow close to besides us."  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda attached to the lady myself."  
  
Cell's head snapped up to see a boy floating above him. "What?! Who are you?!"  
  
"Somebody that's fond of her, and if you don't let her go right now, you'll find out she's got some powerful friends."  
  
Cell snorted. "HA! I can sense your power level. You're strong for a human, but you can't touch me!"  
  
"Maybe not, but he can."  
  
Cell turned slightly, only to get his face smashed in. The sheer impact of the punch knocked him back a few feet, and while it didn't hurt at all, it got his attention. "So it's you, eh? What chance could you possibly stand against me?"  
  
16 took a step back. "None." Then he smiled mysteriously. "Yet."  
  
Cell was about to kill the android when he felt a searing pain in his tail. He howled in rage as he turned around.  
  
The boy, using his ki-charged sword, had just cut off Cell's tail, and was now trying to free 18.  
  
"NO! SHE WILL BE MINE!" Cell was instantly beside the boy, knocking him away with a slight backhand, though the force took the boy through three mountains of solid rock. Cell's eyes glowed with something close to lust as he grabbed 18 and hauled her up. "Finally," he said, licking his lips. "I will be complete. As soon as my tail regenerates-"  
  
"It will not," 16 said, and then Cell felt another flash of pain in his tell.  
  
Cell looked behind him, only to find that 16 was actually burning the bloody stump. While it wouldn't stop the regeneration, it would lengthen the time it took. "Fool! You would keep me from my perfection?!" Cell leaped at him, knocking 16 away with a huge blast of power. Then he turned his eyes back to 18, who was still struggling in his grip. "Soon, my dear, we will be one."  
  
"Yeah," said a voice. "At least, WE will be."  
  
Cell looked up to see the boy from before. "What are you babbling about?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Words wouldn't do it justice. 16?"  
  
16 hesitantly removed one of his earrings and handed it to the boy.   
  
The boy didn't seem to be worried. "You're about to become part of history, Cell. That is, before you become history. You're about to witness the first fusion between an android and-"  
  
Cell sneered at him. "Impossible! You can't do that! You're physically incompatible!"  
  
"Oh, really?" the boy asked as he put the earring on. "Something tells me we'll be more than enough to kick your butt."  
  
His anger growing, Cell rushed at them, but 18 suddenly blinded him with a bright blast at point-blank range. He growled in frustration as he tried to regain his vision, but he might as well have been hit with a Solar Flare.  
  
When Cell finally did regain his sight, the first thing he saw was that the boy and 16 had already performed the Fusion Dance, and were, in fact, fusing. But instead of trying to stop them, he sat back and watched, wondering what kind of misshapen creature would be born.  
  
But the figure that emerged from the explosion of power wasn't misshapen at all. It was as tall as Cell now, perhaps even taller. Its muscular limbs, like Cell's, were as thick as small tree trunks. Long, wispy strands of pale violet hair ran past the shoulders, and were topped off by an unruly streak of red that parted the hair. The eyes were incapable of expressing any real emotion, but there seemed to be a certain fire behind them.  
  
The figure slowly floated to the ground, landing a few feet from Cell. "Fusion download is complete," it said in 16's voice. "We...are TechnoTrunks."  
  
Continued in Chapter 5: A Fusion Too Far  
  
Didn't see that one coming, did you? I hope not. Anyway, onto next time:  
TechnoTrunks vs. Cell! With 18's life hanging in the balance, Trunks and 16 can't afford to slip up now! But, it seems this new fusion has some major side effects, and none of them are good. And then, just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, 16 makes the ultimate sacrifice, and you'll never believe what results from that choice!  



	5. A Fusion Too Far

Chapter 5: A Fusion Too Far  
  
"18 IS MINE!!!" Cell shouted, charging at his new opponent.  
  
TechnoTrunks stood very still, simply staring at the android as he came closer.  
  
Cell's newly regenerated tail whipped out at lightning speed.  
  
TechnoTrunks' arm shot up and caught the tail, gripping it tightly. "Initiating electromagnetic field."  
  
Cell screamed as 100,000 volts were forced into his body.   
  
TechnoTrunks kicked Cell away, then formed a triangle with his hands. "Updating weapons from main memory. Preparing to fire...Masenko Bomb."  
  
* * * * *  
  
18 watched as the ball of energy left hit Cell in the chest, propelling him deep into the ground. A few seconds later, it exploded.  
  
I can't believe how strong Trunks and 16 are! They might actually beat Cell!  
  
"We should go now, 18."  
  
She looked up and started. TechnoTrunks loomed over her, glaring at the hole he'd just made.   
  
"Cell will not stay down long. We must escape now."  
  
"But...he'll just come after us!" 18 said. "And he's still got 17! I can't just leave him!"  
  
TechnoTrunks frowned. "That would require more power than we currently possess, 18. It is not poss-" He paused and tilted his head, as if listening. "Trunks believes there may be a way. You should stand back now."  
  
18 backed away, but kept her eyes on him.  
  
TechnoTrunks closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Then he let out a roar of rage.   
  
Overhead, the sky instantly turned black, and rain began to fall in large drops.  
  
"Preparing energy cells...ready to absorb...extending main power source."  
  
A panel slid open in his back, and a long, black cylinder emerged and stretched upward.  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky and turned sharply, slamming into the cylinder.  
  
TechnoTrunks screamed in agony as electricity ran throughout his body. The cylinder vanished back into its panel, and he fell to his knees, the rain mixing with the tears that ran down his face.  
  
18 was instantly by his side. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to help him stand. "Did it work?"  
  
"No," he whispered. "Apparently, I lack the proper motivation."  
  
"Then allow me to provide it," Cell said as he appeared before them, aiming a savage kick at TechnoTrunks' midsection. "Show me this power of yours," he continued, clubbing the boy across the back with his forearm and driving him to his knees. "Let's see how tough you really are."  
  
"No! Stop it!" 18 drove her fist into Cell's ribs, getting nothing more than his laughter as a reaction.  
  
"So you care for 18, do you, boy?" Cell grabbed the female android and squeezed her neck. "Then unless you show me something interesting in the next few seconds, I'll pop her head like a grape."  
  
"17, I know you're in there!" 18 shouted. "You'd never hurt me!"  
  
"There is no 17," Cell replied with a cruel smile. "And soon, there won't be an 18, either. But you're right, I wouldn't hurt you too much. I'd just absorb you."  
  
"No, you won't!" TechnoTrunks swore. He slowly got to his feet, his legs wobbling unsteadily. "I'll stop you!"  
  
To his credit, Cell didn't laugh. "You have some good attacks, I'll give you that much. But it is pointless to oppose me." And with that, the funnel in his tail opened up.  
  
TechnoTrunks leaped forward and wrapped both arms around the tail, forcing the funnel to close. "I don't care what I have to do. But you will NEVER get 18. Do you hear me, you monster?!"  
  
"Yes, and that's probably why I'm so very bored. You haven't even-" He suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?!"  
  
TechnoTrunks' hair begin to move, as if an unseen wind was blowing through it. It floated away from his shoulders and stood up straight on his head. "Just what you told me to, Cell." He smiled thinly, and his eyes flashed green. "I'm getting motivated."  
  
* * * * *  
  
18 had seen Trunks go Super Saiyan many times, and by now, she was bored with it. However, she knew that it would be much different for TechnoTrunks. How 16's half would handle the transformation, she wasn't really sure. But something told her this would definitely be worth watching. She could already feel the power waves TechnoTrunks was emitting, and they were getting stronger by the second.  
  
And then something went horribly wrong.  
  
Instead of turning gold, TechnoTrunks' aura turned silver. An electric shock went through his body, and then everything that was TechnoTrunks-his skin, hair, eyes, and even his clothes-turned a ghostly white. He grunted and went into convulsions as energy surged around his body in tiny lightning bolts. And through it all, he never lost his grip on Cell's tail.  
  
Cell watched the transformation for a few seconds. Then he smiled and formed a ball of energy. "It was a nice try. So what do you call yourself now? TechnoAlbino?" He laughed and fired.  
  
TechnoTrunks flew through the air and slammed into the wall of a cliff, where he vanished.  
  
"So much for your hero," Cell said. "I suppose I should just absorb you now and get it over with, 18."  
  
18 was about to respond when she felt it. TechnoTrunks' power level was fading...and then it was no more. "No..." she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"What's this? Tears?" Cell reached down and wiped them away with his thumb. "Did you love the boy, 18? Did he make you feel all special inside?"  
  
She glared at him through her tears, and then spat in his face. "I hope I give you indigestion!"  
  
"I'd get over it." He smiled as the funnel appeared behind. "Goodbye, 18." The funnel began to lower over her head. "Hello, Perfect Cell."  
  
"Stop."  
  
Cell blinked. "Who would-?"  
  
"I would," 16 replied as he landed beside them.  
  
18 blinked in disbelief. "16! You...how did..." And then her eyes widened in horror at the meaning of his arrival...alone. "Trunks!"  
  
"He is alive, 18." 16 turned to Cell. "Don't do this, Cell. There is a better way for you to get stronger."  
  
"16, what are you doing?!" 18 screamed.  
  
Cell looked interested. "You have one minute to explain."  
  
"I am stronger than 18, even now. Absorb me instead of her."  
  
"16, NO!" 18 shouted.  
  
"Quiet, 18," Cell said, a slow smile forming on his face. "Our friend offers an interesting...well...offer. And the possibilities would be endless, not to mention great fun. Very well, 16."  
  
"Swear to me that you will leave 18 alone first."  
  
Cell smirked. "My friend, once I have you, I won't NEED anyone else."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He could feel blood pouring down his face, and the sky looked red. He carefully wiped his face on his sleeve, and then noticed that the sky was still red. It only took a moment to figure out why he couldn't sense 16 anymore.  
  
Damn it, 16! What were you thinking?! We can't possibly beat Cell now that he has you!  
  
And suddenly, Trunks knew exactly what 16 was up to. If the plan worked, they'd all be a lot safer. If not, Cell was here to stay. But there would be time for speculation later.  
  
Slowly and painfully, Trunks got to his feet flew towards home, where he knew 18 would be once Cell let her go. He only hoped that 16's incredible risk would pay off in the end.  
  
Continued in Chapter 6: Ultra Perfect Cell  
  
Okay, I know this one was short, but wasn't it good? I guess you'll tell me what you think. Next time, Bulma walks in on Trunks and his new house guest, only to find them...comparing battle scars? Well, that's what Trunks says... Also, the new and improved Cell is on a worldwide rampage, and the only people between to stand in his way are...Gogeta, Gotenks, and Godock?! The HECK?! You won't believe how far Trunks goes to get these recruits! But will they be enough to beat Cell? Will they be TOO much? Find out soon! (and it only gets weirder from here!)   



	6. Strange Reunions

Note: I know some questions arose about how Trunks knew of fusion, so I should point something out right now. This story started off almost EXACTLY like the Trunks special, but it IS different, believe it or not, and this is still an alternate universe. (Keep in mind that the fused characters are not quite the same as the ones you know; they're from other worlds) For those of you who don't like the idea of a Trunks/18 pairing...well...I honestly don't know why you're reading this in the first place...  
  
Oh, and I decided to change the name of this chapter. It was more appropriate, I think.  
  
  
Chapter 6: Strange Reunions  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he walked into Lab 2. Every part of him ached, and it was a long walk to the regeneration tank. Besides, if his mother caught him looking that bad, she'd probably never let him leave the house again.  
  
Trunks had only taken a few steps into the lab when he saw her.  
  
18 was sitting on the counter, staring into space. Although her eyes weren't focused on anything, he could still see that they were very red.  
  
Trunks cleared his throat. "You okay?"  
  
She blinked and saw him for the first time. In an instant, she was hugging him tightly, crying all over again.  
  
Trunks winced. "Um...18...you're killing me here..."  
  
She quickly let go and stepped back. "Sorry. I thought you were dead, even after 16 said..." She trailed off, tears building up in her eyes. "Why'd he do it, Trunks?"  
  
"I guess he has a plan." Trunks slowly and painfully removed his jacket. "Anyway, we'd better come up with a plan of our own. Cell's out there, and it's only a matter of time before he comes after you."  
  
"But...he promised he wouldn't-"  
  
"And you believed him?" Trunks interrupted. "18, you many not be totally human, but even you can't be that gullible. This is Cell."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. You'd be stupid to believe anything that monster told you. He wants power, 18, and when he wants it bad enough, you're on the menu. And he won't want to risk me trying to fuse again."  
  
"I'd hate to think what that might look like," 18 muttered.  
  
Trunks frowned. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. I mean, would it be male or female?"  
  
Trunks suddenly realized why she was so concerned. "Okay, we're definitely NOT fusing," he agreed with a shudder. "But we still need some kind of plan."  
  
"What's a Masenko Bomb?" 18 asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I just combined Gohan's attacks with some of 16's, and that's what came out."  
  
"Combined? As in...fused?"  
  
Trunks blinked. "No. Not yet, anyway..."  
  
"Yet?" 18 looked confused.  
  
"That's IT!" Trunks shouted. "18, you're a genius! I could kiss...uh..."  
  
"Then why don't you, Trunks?" she asked, smirking at him.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Are you afraid?"   
  
"What?! NO! I just...it's not...right!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Trunks froze. "Why not? Because...um...hold on, I'll think of something..."  
  
18 stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Think faster," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" a voice shouted.  
  
18 spun around, only to catch a frying pan in her face. She frowned as it fell to the floor. "THAT was pointless and stupid."  
  
Trunks quickly stepped between the two women. "MOM! What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"Get away from her, Trunks!" Bulma cried. "I'm not losing my only son to those monsters!"  
  
"Mom, stop! You don't understand! She's not evil anymore!"  
  
Bulma face twisted in rage. "WHAT?!"  
  
"She helped me fight another android! Honest!"  
  
Bulma looked suspicious, but she lowered the other pan she'd been planning to throw (although she kept a firm grip on it). "So she's good now?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Then...why was she choking you?"  
  
"Choking? Mom, she wasn't-"  
  
"Either it was that, or she was going to kiss you, and I KNOW you wouldn't be stupid enough to-" Bulma stopped when she noticed the smile on 18's face. "TRUNKS!"  
  
"She started it!" he cried.  
  
"Why didn't you END it?!"  
  
"I...um...I'll get back to you on that..."  
  
Bulma glared menacingly at 18. "Are you sure you can trust her?"  
  
Before Trunks could answer, 18 cut him off. "Don't worry, Ms. Briefs. I'd never hurt your son." She casually walked over to Trunks and draped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "We're GOOD friends, aren't we, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks could see his mother's face turning red, and he had a feeling his was doing the same, but for a very different reason. "Friends is such a...strong word. I'd say it's more like we're...allies..."  
  
"I see," Bulma said quietly. "And is it common for allies to MURDER ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY?!"  
  
Trunks took a step back, which was a mistake, as it put him closer to 18. Trying to ignore the fact that her hair was tickling his neck, he cleared his throat. "Things...change, Mom. And if 18's willing to fight with me, I can't afford to refuse her. There's a new android out there, and he's stronger than both of us together. I need all the help I can get, and it's not like I can take you out there with me."  
  
Bulma slowly put down the frying pan. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with this, but..." She paused and frowned. "Wait. There's a NEW android?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Five continents, each with populations in the hundreds after the Android's assaults, remained on the Earth.   
  
Within three seconds, four of them were gone.  
  
It wasn't any kind of natural disaster, or the act of a mysterious divine being.  
  
Cell was testing his new powers, and he was quite pleased with them. His new body, however, was another matter. It really wasn't that different from the last one he'd had. The muscles were a bit more defined, and his skin was now red instead of green. Other than that, the only difference was his power level.  
  
He honestly didn't care about the body. In fact, he hated it. But he had the power, so his looks didn't matter all that much.   
  
"So," he said quietly in his rumbling voice. "This is what it feels like to be...beyond perfect. This is what it's like to be...power personified. This is what it feels like to be...a god."  
  
He paused, staring at his hands. Then, he sighed. "And it's not enough."  
  
Cell did some quick calculations. Absorbing 18 might be enough. If it wasn't, he could always snack on the genetic material of her boyfriend. That would definitely give him a boost. A cruel smile formed on his lips, and he floated towards the remaining continent at a leisurely pace.   
  
After all, there was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. There was certainly no need to rush things.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay. First, you let Cell absorb Android 17. Then, you actually FUSED with Android 16 and tried to go Super Saiyan, nearly getting yourself killed in the process. After that, you let Cell absorb 16, and now he's more powerful than before. Is that right?"  
  
"Pretty much," Trunks replied.  
  
Bulma stared at him. "Are you TRYING to get us both killed?!"  
  
"Mom, I know that stuff seems crazy, but-"  
  
"SEEMS?!"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Mom, let me finish, please. "I know it IS crazy, but I actually do have a plan. Remember when you told me about that time machine you'd been making?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, 18 looked at the plans, and she thinks she can work with it."  
  
Bulma blinked. "You let her TOUCH the time machine?! Trunks, she might turn it into a time BOMB!"  
  
"Mom, give 18 a chance! She's really good with machines! She practically IS one! She designed 16, and made some improvements to BOSS, too!"  
  
"Fine. But tell me something, son. I know you explained fusion, but how did you know about it?"  
  
Trunks grinned. "I didn't, to be perfectly honest. 16 explained it to me on the way to rescue 18 from Cell. He said when Dr. Gero was collecting cell samples from all the Z Fighters, he did some in-depth research on Nameks, which is how he learned about regeneration and resistance to toxins in their systems. He also learned about their ability to fuse, and decided to apply it to his androids."  
  
"Wait," Bulma said. "You're saying they could fuse with ANYONE?"  
  
"No, not just anyone. For some reason, 17 and 18 can only be absorbed by Cell, but in theory, they should be able to fuse with each other, since their make-up is so similar. 16 can fuse with anyone that has a strong cellular structure, but he needs the earrings to do it. They emit some kind of strong energy waves that help all the different cells stay together. I guess they couldn't handle android, human, and Saiyan cells all at once, though. Well, not when I tried to go Super Saiyan, anyway."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay. Just a few more degrees, and...perfect!  
  
18 took a step back to admire her work. Yes, the machine basically looked the same on the outside, but she'd added five more seats. She also had to rewire most of the internal systems. Still, if it worked, the results would be worth all the trouble.  
  
"All I really need now is a guinea pig..."  
  
"What's that about pigs?" Trunks asked.  
  
18 nearly jumped, but stopped herself. Trunks had been suppressing his ki again. It was eerie, the way he tended to pop up like that. But then, he had been running from her for most of his life. She imagined he had to know some tricks in order to survive this long.  
  
She slowly turned to face him, nearly frowning when she saw that Bulma was with him. But at least she had a good excuse for missing the woman's ki; Bulma barely had any. "I'm done here. Let's go ahead and try this crazy plan of ours."  
  
"Plan? What plan?" Bulma asked.  
  
18 gestured at the machine behind her. "Your time machine is now my World Machine. Of course, the power cells won't last too long in such a small package, so we'll have to work fairly fast."  
  
"And just what does this World Machine do?"  
  
"Yours went to different times, mine goes to different worlds. Ready, Trunks?"  
  
"WAIT! Why is HE going?!" Bulma cried.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Mom, I have to."  
  
"But I'm not staying here with...HER!"  
  
"Yes, you are. 18's stronger than me, and if Cell comes, she can protect you better."  
  
"You'd trust her with my life?!"  
  
Trunks stared at his mother. "Yes, I would."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because she promised me, and I trust her completely." Trunks flew up and landed in the World Machine. "I'll be back as soon," he swore.  
  
In a flash of violet light, the World Machine, along with Trunks, vanished.  
  
18 turned to Bulma and smiled. "So, 'Mom'...what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks took out his portable BOSS and smiled. 18's work was more precise than he'd known. Now, he'd be able to combine virtually any two fighter programs that were of the same race. Of course, he'd worry about training with them later, if there was a later. The important thing was that when combined, the power signatures they gave off would be that of a fused warrior...and hopefully, they'd lead him to the actual people.  
  
He decided to start with combinations of the three most powerful people he knew.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You're still not focusing," the man said, frowning. "Again."  
  
The boy glared at him. "Look, pal, I don't NEED training! I can beat anyone!"  
  
The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Beat me, then."  
  
The boy stared at him for a long moment. "Okay, I'll do the stupid drill again," he muttered. "But only cuz you begged me to!"  
  
The man smirked. "Very well."  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of violet light, and a strange machine appeared in front of them.  
  
Trunks blinked and gaped when he saw the two warriors. "Whoa. I get bonus points for finding THIS world!"  
  
"Uh...what's he talking about?" the boy whispered. "And why does he look like-"  
  
"I know," the man said. "Let's see what he has to say. This isn't the first time I've seen something like this."  
  
Trunks opened the World Machine. "Okay. This is gonna sound weird, I know, but I need your help."  
  
"Let me guess." The man smiled. "Incredibly powerful villain, end of the world drawing near, no hope in sight, desperate attempt at finding recruits?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Trunks said slowly.  
  
"Naturally, you came to US first," the boy added with a grin.  
  
Trunks smiled back, almost wistfully. "Yeah. Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course," the man replied.  
  
"Yeah!" the boy agreed, but then he frowned. "Hey, wait. Not that I NEED it or anything, but it'd be nice to know that in case you have to watch my back, you can hold your own."  
  
Trunks nodded and blasted into Super Saiyan. "How's this?"  
  
Gotenks looked at his "father" and shrugged. "Works for me. Evil booty?"  
  
Gogeta nodded. "Let's kick some."  
  
Gotenks grinned. "Hey, you're learning! Now, if we could just do something about that 'tude of yours..."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "There's plenty of room, so feel free to kick back and...um...unfuse, I guess..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
King Vegeta hated them with a passion. Not because they controlled the Saiyan Empire. Not because they treated him like dirt. Not even because they allowed him to remain king, although with a significant amount of his power stripped. It was because they had killed his only son. That hurt worse than anything else they had done.   
  
But maybe it was fair, in a twisted way. He had ordered Kakarott's death.  
  
Now they were coming toward him, laughing about their latest conquest, and as a result, the newest addition to the Empire. That was the only good thing about them, really: they were always expanding the Empire.   
  
King Vegeta stood as the two Saiyan warriors walked up to him. "I trust everything meets your approval?"  
  
"Everything but you, as usual," Bardock replied, his eyes narrowing.  
  
He almost stepped back under the angry Saiyan's gaze. Almost.  
  
"Tell me, King Vegeta," the other said. "How are our plans for acquiring the Planet Trade coming along?"  
  
The king frowned. "I still think we should wait. Frieza is still quite-"  
  
"Frieza," he interrupted, "is old and weak. More importantly, HE is not the one that will be punished if you answer me incorrectly again."  
  
King Vegeta swallowed noisily. "Forgive me...sir."  
  
"I don't think I will. Now, how are our plans?"  
  
"Everything is in place, sir."  
  
"Good. Await further instructions from Radditz, then. If I find out you've given him ANY trouble-"  
  
"It won't happen, sir. I swear it."  
  
The Saiyan smiled, his dark eyes gleaming. "See that it doesn't. And never call me 'sir' again. Say my name, Vegeta. Do you understand?"  
  
The king hesitated, then caught the look in Bardock's eyes. "Yes, Lord Kakarott."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
The king hesitated again. "Yes, I understand, Lord Kakarott."  
  
Kakarott smiled evilly. "Good. Remember my name, Vegeta. It was my father's once...until you had him killed, all because he dared to be stronger than your son. Remember that your name is Vegeta, like your son's used to be...until I killed him. Remember that you are not a king, but a puppet, and only because we allow you to be. WE control the Saiyan Empire. You're just here to handle the boring jobs."  
  
Vegeta shuddered in something close to rage, but knew he could not fight back. "Understood, Lord Kakarott."  
  
"Good." Kakarott chuckled. "My grandfather and I are going to take a well-deserved vacation for a few days. We'll be back...well, when we feel like it." He turned and walked away, his blood red cape billowing behind him.  
  
"Try not to mess up too bad while we're gone," Bardock added. He waited until Kakarott's footsteps faded, then grabbed Vegeta by the throat.  
  
The king's eyes bulged as he struggled in Bardock's grip.  
  
"You killed my boy," Bardock whispered, his eyes burning into Vegeta's. "Kakarott killed your son, so he got his revenge. But me...I'm still waiting for the day when he gets bored with you. He's promised me that the pleasure of killing you will be mine alone. So don't get too comfortable on that fake throne of yours. You won't have it for very long." He drove his fist into Vegeta's jaw, smiling when he heard bones breaking. Then he dropped the king and went to catch up with his grandson.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are we there yet?" Goten asked.  
  
"No," Trunks replied, starting to wish that Gotenks hadn't unfused.   
  
"How 'bout now?" Chibi Trunks asked from his seat next to Goten.  
  
Trunks decided to literally ignore himself and Goten until they were back in his own world. He sighed upon realizing that he hadn't found anything matching Gohan's power signature. He'd been looking forward to seeing his mentor again.  
  
Suddenly, the portable BOSS began to beep loudly.  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked, hoping it was some kind of video game he could play.  
  
Trunks checked the readings. "We've found our last passenger...I think. He doesn't seem to be fused, though..."  
  
The World Machine stopped, and Trunks opened the hatch, only to stare into a face he thought he knew well. "Gohan?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Gohan" was wearing the armor of an elite Saiyan, and he certainly had both of his arms, which were very muscular.  
  
"Big brother?" Goten asked uncertainly. Even he knew there was something different about this man.  
  
"I don't know who Gohan is," the stranger said, his unsettling and somewhat confused gaze lingering on Goten, "but you have five seconds to explain how you got in my quarters, and two before I decide to kill you all."   
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Gogeta said quietly, but quite firmly.  
  
The stranger's head snapped to left, and his eyes widened, then narrowed. It was clear by his hesitation that he probably wasn't going to kill them. "Grandfather," he muttered, "I think you should see this."  
  
Another Saiyan appeared. He repeated the stranger's eye movements, and then whispered, "Vegeta...?! Kakarott?!"  
  
Trunks glanced behind him, suddenly realizing that Gogeta had finally unfused.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Vegeta growled, growing impatient.  
  
"We're in a hurry," Goku added, doing his best to smile.  
  
Perhaps sensing the tension, Goten scrambled into his father's lap, either to get away from the strangers, or to make room for them. Chibi Trunks soon followed his example.  
  
The two Saiyans looked at each other for a long moment, and without a word, climbed into the World Machine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He's been gone too long," Bulma said, looking worried.  
  
18 didn't seem to hear her. "This is really good tea. Is there more?"  
  
Bulma glared at her. "How can you think of tea at a time like this?"  
  
"My energy may be endless, but I get hungry like everyone else does."  
  
Bulma started to answer when there was a loud thump outside the house, followed by a hiss. "He's back!" 18 was already racing out of the kitchen by the time Bulma got out of her chair.  
  
But it wasn't Trunks who was waiting for them outside.  
  
"Hello, 18," Cell said, his tail waving behind him. "How are you?"  
  
18 didn't move or speak.  
  
Bulma started backing towards the house.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," Cell chuckled. "I'm not here to collect you...yet. Just making sure you weren't damaged or anything like that. We wouldn't want anything happening to you before the...family reunion."  
  
18 glared at him, a single tear escaping down her cheek. "17..."  
  
Cell smiled. "I'll come by again tomorrow. I do hope that delightful friend of yours comes along. I want to show him how to do a Masenko Bomb properly." He turned and flew away, laughing as he went.  
  
Bulma swallowed noisily. "Was that...him?"  
  
18 nodded. "That's what we're up against. I just hope Trunks got everyone he was looking for."  
  
Continued in Chapter 7: Ambush!  
  
The happy reunion is short-lived as Cell comes a little earlier than he said he would, and he's brought a few friends along! Trunks says he has a plan, but will it work? And Cell seems pretty happy for someone that's losing a fight...or is he?  
  
Hopefully, everyone's figured out who the last two passengers were by now...  



	7. Ambush!

Note: I should point out that Trunks' trip in the World Machine only seemed like hours to him, but it actually took close to three days.   
  
  
Chapter 7: Ambush!  
  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked around Trunks' room. It was a complete mess, of course. But it was his mess, and she'd always given him his privacy. There was precious little she could give him, now that their world was so ravaged. Still, it was nice to pretend that he'd had a normal childhood sometimes.  
  
She found herself wandering around the room, picking up things and putting them down, always in the same place they had been before. There were various gadgets all over the place, mostly things he'd started working on, and then stopped, for one reason or another.  
  
"Mama! Mama! Look what I did!"  
  
She could see him now, jumping up and down and the bed and shoving a strange box that looked like it had once been a toaster in her face.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" she'd asked, turning it over in her hands.  
  
"A toaster gun!" the boy had said proudly.  
  
Before Bulma could ask, two slices of burnt toast had shot past her face and embedded themselves in the ceiling. The scorch marks were still there.  
  
She smiled, pushing the memory away with a slight shake of her head. And yet, for some reason, she could still hear the childish voice in her head.   
  
"MAMA!"  
  
Bulma's head snapped up, and she suddenly realized that she HAD heard the voice. And there was little Trunks, running at her full speed as he had done so many times before. But as the boy leaped into her arms, Bulma remembered that her Trunks was grown now...almost 18, really. But the little boy in her arms was Trunks, so...  
  
"Sorry about that, Mom," Trunks-HER Trunks-said from the doorway. "I tried to warn you, but that little monster's fast."  
  
Bulma blinked and looked down at the little boy who was now fingering her long hair.  
  
"Hey! You let it grow!" he said in a confused voice.  
  
"Trunks...what...how..."  
  
"The World Machine," Trunks replied. "They look like the people we once knew, but they're all from different worlds. Well, four of them are from the same world, and the other two are from another. It...gets confusing from that point."  
  
"Auntie Bulma!" A blur of orange and black shot into the room and threw itself at Bulma, locking onto her neck.  
  
Bulma nearly fainted when she finally saw the little face next to hers. "Goku?!"  
  
The boy blinked, then frowned. "No, I'm Goten! Daddy's in the kitchen!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Trunks winced. "Mom, before you say anything, I had to get the best fighters, and that means-"  
  
But Bulma was already pushing past him, running as best she could with two boys clinging to her. She nearly fainted again when she reached the kitchen.  
  
Goku looked up from the bowl (one of many) he was eating out of. "Oh! Hey, Bulma!" he said with his mouth full.  
  
Bulma blinked several times. "Goku...you...you're...VEGETA?!"  
  
Vegeta was sitting across from Goku, glaring at her. "I can hear you, woman! Is the shouting really necessary?!"  
  
Bulma somehow remained standing. That was when she saw Kakarott and Bardock. She blinked a few times, and then fainted.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi Trunks shook her gently. "Mama, wake up!"  
  
"Uh...I think she needs some air," Trunks suggested, lifting his mother in his arms.  
  
"Trunks, help!" 18 shook her arm wildly, but the child clinging to it wouldn't be moved. "Get this thing off me!"  
  
"Uh...that's Goten. He's...friendly..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once Bulma came to, Trunks explained who everyone was and where they'd come from. She still didn't believe it, but she didn't faint anymore, either.  
  
"But...what about Gohan?" she asked for third time, sneaking a glance at Kakarott, who was now trying to get Goten off his arm. "He looks so...mean!"  
  
"I told you already, Mom," Trunks said. "He's a Gohan from another world. One where he's technically the leader of the Saiyan Empire. And he's named after his father, so we can't really call him Gohan."  
  
"I just can't get used to him looking like that. I watched him grow up, and he was always such a sweet little boy. Now he looks like...like..."  
  
"Father?" Trunks guessed.  
  
"Well...yes, when he first came here. It looks like he's evil. Can we trust him?"  
  
"I think so. He stopped threatening us once Gogeta unfused. But he obviously doesn't like Father too much."  
  
Bulma smirked. "Well, at least THAT'S normal. No one does!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
Bardock hovered just above the Capsule Corporation, watching as Chibi Trunks and Goten sparred. "Incredible. They're so young, yet both are Super Saiyans. Simply incredible."  
  
"I know," Kakarott agreed quietly. "And if my father hadn't been killed...the little one might've been my brother. At least, that's what Ka...Goku...says."  
  
Bardock frowned. "And to think, he tainted the bloodline, and yet...so much power. Perhaps humans are not as frail as they appear to be. At least, when their DNA is combined with ours."  
  
Kakarott nodded, his eyes locking on Goten. "They would be...a valuable addition to the Empire."  
  
"INCOMING!" Chibi Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Bardock looked up just in time to catch the tiny person that slammed into his chest. "What the devil?!"  
  
Goten shook his head and looked up, smiling. "Thanks, Grampa!" He quickly hugged Bardock's neck, then hopped off and flew at Trunks again.  
  
"Strange creatures, these demi-Saiyans," Kakarott remarked with a frown.  
  
"Indeed," Bardock agreed, wincing as he felt a sudden pain in his chest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You really think it'll work?" 18 asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
Trunks shrugged in his seat. "I don't know. Kakarott and Bardock have never even heard of fusion, and it usually takes a while to get the dance right, from what I've heard."  
  
"You and 16 did it the first time."  
  
Trunks grinned weakly. "Well, you can do amazing things when you're...provoked."  
  
"Is that your way of saying you did it to keep me from being absorbed?"  
  
"Basically. Why?"  
  
"No reason." 18 pulled him closer and lowered her face to his. "No reason at all."  
  
Trunks stared into her pale blue eyes nervously. "Uh...18, I don't know if-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a great explosion outside, followed by a terrified wail.  
  
"GRAMPAAAAAAA!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Goten!" He instantly blazed into Super Saiyan and burst through the roof. 18 was right behind him, but he hardly even noticed that.  
  
Chibi Trunks & Goten were crouching in front of the fallen form of Kakarott. Hovering just above them, clutching Bardock's limp body under one powerful arm, was Cell.  
  
Cell chuckled. "Trunks, wasn't it? So very good to see you! I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I trust you've had time to prepare for my arrival?"  
  
Trunks glared at him. "Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta appeared on either side of him.  
  
Cell's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh, good. You brought friends."  
  
"Drop him, Cell!" Goku shouted.  
  
"As you wish." Cell threw Bardock to the ground.  
  
"No!" Goten ran forward and desperately shook Bardock's still form. "Grampa? Grampa?!"  
  
"Goten, get back here!" Trunks shouted, noticing the slow smile that was spreading across Cell's face.  
  
Cell raised a green hand and fired.  
  
Goten merely slapped the blast aside, glaring up at him.   
  
Cell's eyes widened in surprise, then he chuckled. "Strong for one so young, aren't you?"  
  
Goten growled and powered up. "You hurt my Grampa!"  
  
Cell smiled. "Then avenge him, little one."  
  
With a battle cry, Goten leaped up kicked Cell across the face.   
  
Trunks just barely caught sight of a green blur speeding away before a mountain in the distance was reduced to rubble.  
  
Chibi Trunks glanced at his older self. "You needed help with THIS guy?"  
  
Trunks glared at the boy. "Ask me that after everyone but your mother and best friend get killed."  
  
Chibi Trunks frowned. "Oh. Sorry. But at least it'll be an easy win now, right?"  
  
"For once, I agree with him," Vegeta said, beginning to get angry. "You brought us here to fight a weakling?"  
  
"I brought you here because we're not strong enough to defeat him alone," Trunks replied. "I wanted to be sure we'd destroy Cell. Besides, we still have to get 16 and 17 out of there."  
  
Vegeta frowned, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, in our time, a few hits to the stomach took care of that," Goku pointed out. "Unless your Cell is much stronger than ours, there shouldn't be a problem."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miles away, Cell slowly got up. He paused, waiting for the Namekian cells in his body to replace the broken, useless limbs with new ones. The boy is strong...very strong. This should work out perfectly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't get it. Where is he?" Goten asked. "I know kicked him over here!"  
  
"I know, son," Goku said quietly. "Just keep an eye out. Even in our time, Cell wasn't exactly stupid. This one probably has a plan."  
  
"Well, I wish he'd hurry up with it."  
  
"As you wish, child." The green figure rose up, smiling down at them.   
  
Goku narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Something's not right about him..."  
  
"Yeah! He's still alive!" Goten charged and cocked his fist. "This one's for my Grampa!"  
  
"Goten, STOP!" Goku cried, racing after his son.  
  
Goten's fist smashed into Cell's face...and then the boy jerked back as if he'd been hit, colliding into his father's chest.  
  
"Something wrong?" Cell asked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Goten shook his head and blinked. "Whoa! How'd he get so strong so fast?!"  
  
"I don't know. Stay back." Goku pushed his son behind him. "I don't know what you're up to Cell, but it ends here."  
  
"On that much, at least, we agree, Goku." Cell smiled and waited for the next attack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tell me you can do better than that. I thought the mighty Vegeta was made of tougher stuff."  
  
Vegeta growled and started to rush the grinning figure.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta. Something's not right." Trunks frowned and bit his lip. "He's too confident."  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy as if he'd been slapped. "WHAT?! No one tells me-"  
  
Trunks shot him a look. "Well, you've been pummeling him for ten minutes and he's only getting cockier. I don't think you're helping."  
  
Vegeta fell silent and looked at Cell, who did appear to be quite calm. "Yes. I suppose you're right."  
  
Trunks suddenly realized something. "Wait. Goku and Goten should've sensed your power level by now. Why aren't they here?"  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened. The boy had a good point. Goku and Goten had to be busy with something else, then...but what?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Chibi Trunks looked up at 18. "Huh?"  
  
"I can't...feel him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My brother. Android 17."  
  
"I thought you said Cell got him?"  
  
18 frowned. "He did. But even then, I still knew he was alive. It's almost like the way you sense power levels, but not quite. Anyway, I don't feel him anymore. I'd know if he was dead, though. It's as if he's...vanished."  
  
"Or he's not on Earth anymore." Bulma suddenly appeared behind them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"Goku told me that their Cell originally came from a timeline where he'd killed my son and stolen the time machine. That means that Cell is smart enough to use a time machine...or a World Machine."  
  
"But the World Machine is still here," 18 insisted.  
  
"I know," Bulma agreed. "But your brother isn't."  
  
18 paused, then glanced over at the sleeping forms of Bardock and Kakarott. At first, she'd argued when Trunks had left her there to guard Bulma and the two Saiyans, but then Chibi Trunks had volunteered to stay as well. No one would put it past Cell to attack the defenseless, and Trunks wasn't going to let his mother become another casualty.  
  
"Anyone home?" a sinister voice asked.  
  
18 narrowed her eyes as Cell appeared in front of her. Then she gasped. "You...you're not him!"  
  
"Quite accurate, my dear," Cell chuckled evilly. "But far, far too late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
High above, a green figure landed at Kami's Lookout and promptly destroyed a third of it. "Come out, Guardian," he growled, or the same will happen to you."  
  
Dende slowly emerged, leaning on a staff. "What is it that you want, monster?"  
  
"Merely a staging area," Cell replied, smiling. "Now, sit back and watch the fireworks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deep in outer space, a modified time machine traveled through the stars. The green pilot smiled as he neared Earth, and put on an extra burst of speed. Behind him, the seven Black Star Dragonballs gleamed with a sinister light, perhaps in anticipation of their next use...  
  
  
Continued in Chapter 8: Operation: Perfection  
  
Cell's plan is revealed, and so is his newest ally! Who is this mysterious Super Saiyan, and why does he want Goten & Chibi Trunks so bad?  
  



	8. Operation: Perfection

Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been...uh...busy. Um...the Black Star Dragonballs (and their Dragon) will be a little different here. That's it.  
  
  
Chapter 8:   
Operation: Perfection  
  
  
Cell sighed as Chibi Trunks fired more blasts at his chest. "You're wasting your incredible strength, child. You can't stop me."  
  
"We'll see," Chibi Trunks spat, raising his fist for another blow.  
  
"No," 18 said, grabbing the boy's arm. "You're not hurting him. Save your strength for the real fight."  
  
Cell's eyes narrowed. "Which begins now. TAKE THEM!"  
  
The blast would've killed a normal human. Perhaps if it had been directed at both 18 and Chibi Trunks, the blast might have only knocked them out. However, the destructive energy was aimed solely at Chibi Trunks, and despite the awesome power that was his birthright, the boy collapsed in a smoking, wailing heap.  
  
18 gasped and spun around, only to stare up into the piercing green eyes of a Super Saiyan. At the moment, she wasn't sure what surprised her more: the fact that he'd been able to take out Chibi Trunks with one blast, or that fact that the Super Saiyan hadn't yet shown his true power. There was really only one thing she could ask.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
The Super Saiyan's reply was to wrap a large hand around her neck and squeeze. "Your destruction."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dende was having trouble believing his eyes. There was not one, but two red monsters removing some very large, strange Dragonballs from a time machine. Each was almost as big around as Dende himself. "What are those things?"  
  
The Cells merely chuckled. "You'll see, Guardian. You'll see soon enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Goku's vision finally returned, the first person he saw was Vegeta. Then Trunks and Goten came into view. Cell was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I can't believe he used a Solar Flare," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"I can't believe we fell for it," Goten added.  
  
"Well, it was a good plan," Trunks pointed out. "There was no way we could've known there was more than one Cell. And once ours started running, we chased him here. Looks like they both used a Solar Flare in whatever direction they were facing and took off."  
  
"I still want to know why we couldn't hurt them," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Guess we'll have to ask when we find them," Goku replied.  
  
"Wait," Goten said. "How do we know there were only two Cells?"  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at each other.  
  
"I guess...we don't," Goku admitted after a long moment.  
  
Trunks was gone before the words were out of his mouth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There wasn't much Dende could do except count the Cells that kept appearing. So far, he was up to six.  
  
But that changed to nine when three more arrived all at once. One was carrying 18 and Bulma under his arms.  
  
Dende was about to go to ten when he realized the final figure wasn't a Cell. It was a Super Saiyan, and he was carrying Chibi Trunks under one arm.  
  
The Saiyan touched down among the Cells. "Everything is going according to plan?"  
  
One of the Cells nodded. "Yes. We can make the wish at any time."  
  
The Saiyan smirked. "Then why wait any longer?"  
  
The Cell chuckled. "As you wish." He turned and raised his hands. "Eternal Dragon...ARISE!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"TRUNKS! MOM! 18!" Trunks shouted as he flew through every room in the Capsule Corporation. As he feared, there was no reply.  
  
"They're not here," Goku said quietly.   
  
"I...I know." Trunks sank to the floor. "I can't believe I left them here..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. Trunks was one of the strongest Super Saiyans we had in our time. If he didn't stand a chance, neither did you."  
  
"But they're alive...somewhere. They HAVE to be."  
  
"Dad! DAD!" Goten shouted from outside. "You gotta see this!"  
  
Goku and Trunks rushed outside in time to see the sky turn from blue to black. Lighting rained down from the darkness, exploding as it hit the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked, clinging to his father's leg.  
  
"The Dragonballs," Trunks said quietly. "But...it can't be..."  
  
"It's not," Goku replied. "At least, I don't think so. Something's wrong."  
  
Vegeta was the first to notice the long, serpentine shape rising from Kami's Lookout. "That looks pretty wrong to me."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Black Shenlong is here? Then...oh no...Cell, you monster!"  
  
"What? What's a Black Shenlong?!" Trunks cried.  
  
"The end of this world," Vegeta said.   
  
Trunks stared at his father from another world. There had been no malice in his voice, for once. Only...sorrow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Black Shenlong growled menacingly as he towered over the tiny figures gathered at Kami's Lookout. "Who summons me?"  
  
"I do," the lead Cell said, stepping forward.  
  
Shenlong frowned. "Make your wish."  
  
"I want to be stronger than any Super Saiyan. I want to be the greatest there is." Cell smiled evilly. "I wish...for your power, Black Shenlong."  
  
For the first time, Black Shenlong was speechless. "It cannot be done," he said at last. "It is not within my power."  
  
Cell shook his head. "It is now."  
  
As he spoke, the other Cells threw up their hands and poured power into the great dragon. All the energy they had absorbed and stolen from the Z Fighters caused the dragon to swell with power.  
  
One by one, each Cell dropped his hands.  
  
"Now, Black Shenlong," the lead Cell said, "you will grant my wish."  
  
"Very well." Black Shenlong smiled grimly and raised his voice. "I now curse you, Cell, with the power given to me, the power to end worlds. May you suffer as I have." With those words, the dragon opened his mouth and fired a beam of dark energy into the lead Cell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*GOKU! STOP!*  
  
Goku froze, as did the other fighters that were zooming towards Kami's Lookout. "Dende? Is that you?"  
  
*Goku, everyone, you MUST listen to me. Don't come any closer! Cell has done the unthinkable. He has wished for Black Shenlong's power!*  
  
"Impossible!" Vegeta growled. "That should be beyond even Black Shenlong's power!"  
  
*Normally, it would be, Vegeta. But somehow, the Cells have stored up enormous amounts of energy in their bodies. I don't know where it came from, but the wish is being granted as I speak.*  
  
"Us." Goku blinked in disbelief. "He got it from us. Of COURSE!"  
  
"What, Dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Only Androids 19 and 20 had the ability to steal energy, and they were primitive models. The more advanced androids didn't need to steal energy."  
  
*Goku...are you saying that Cell somehow modified himself so that he could absorb energy?*  
  
"We wouldn't stop to check their hands," Vegeta muttered, "because Cell was an advanced one. So the Cells took all the energy they needed."  
  
"It had to be more than that," Goku said. "I never saw any of the Cells raise their hands to absorb energy. That means they absorbed it through every part of their bodies."  
  
"They're walking energy cells," Trunks whispered. "No pun intended."  
  
*There's something else, too, I'm afraid. There's a Super Saiyan here, and he was able to disarm young Trunks. I'm told his name is...Godock.*  
  
"What?" Trunks asked. "But that can't be!"  
  
"Obviously, it is," Vegeta growled. "I TOLD you recruited too many of us! Did you even stop to think that maybe someone stronger than you might not listen to you?!"  
  
"Bardock and Kakarott? They did this?" Goku asked, still wrapping his mind around the idea.  
  
*They seem to be working with the Cells. Godock hasn't let young Trunks go since he got here. I have a sinking feeling he'll want Goten, too. They must be part of his agreement with Cell.*  
  
"Vegeta and I could stop Godock," Goku reasoned. "But neither of us has the power of both Cell and a beefed up Black Shenlong. I'm not even sure if Gogeta could-"  
  
*That's part of why I called you, Goku. I don't see any way of matching Cell in your current states. But there is a way. Against my best judgment, I have...recreated the Dragonballs.*  
  
"You can DO that?" Trunks asked.  
  
*Yes, apparently. I held off doing it with the Androids running rampant, for fear they would be discovered and used against you, Trunks. But I'm afraid the cost of this choice has been great. I won't be able to aid you anymore. You must find the Dragonballs before it is too late. You should be able to find them without Bulma's radar. However, the Cells will be able to sense them, once they recover from the wish. You must have all the balls within 32 hours.*  
  
"Then we've got work to do." Goku narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, Dende. Kami would be proud."   
  
*He would be, Goku, if he were still alive. See that the same doesn't happen to you...*  
  
Goku blinked in shock. "I've never heard Dende sound so cold before..."  
  
"Welcome to my world, gang," Trunks muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Cells slowly rose on shaky legs, still adjusting to their new powers. Seven of them now had Black Stars embedded where there had been black jewels before. The rest had turned a solid black.  
  
"Well?" Godock asked. "Was it worth the trouble?"  
  
"It will be, soon enough," the leader replied, his eyes shining with anticipation.  
  
  
Continued in Chapter 9: The Wish of Trunks  
  
The Dragonballs are gathered, and with only a little time left until the Cells are at full power, what will be the last wish uttered in Trunks's world? You might be surprised. I know I was. Heh. Find out soon.  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Wish of Trunks

Note: If you haven't seen the "new" episodes (Majin Buu saga), this chaper might make no sense to you. So I'll try to explain a bit.   
King Kai (or North Kai/North Kaio) is god of the northern galaxy. There are three other Kais, each with their own galaxy to rule. Above them is the Grand Kai (the Master Roshi look-alike with the funky music). Above him is the Supreme Kai, (he's called Shin in the US, but that comes from Kaioshin, his title). He's god of the eastern universe (bigger than a galaxy). All of the other Kaioshin were killed by Majin Buu. So basically Kai/Kaio is a lower god (more likely to have contact with planet dwellers), and a Supreme Kai/Kaioshin is a higher god (which is probably why we don't see one until the later DBZ episodes, or maybe because there's only one left. And it IS weird, Shin being the East Kaioshin and ending up around the north universe). The distinction between them will become more important in this story.   
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Wish of Trunks   
  
  
"Drop it, old man, or I drop you."   
  
To be honest, the elderly man had never heard that type of language. But he got the distinct impression that the stranger wanted him to let go of the shiny, orange ball he was currently holding.   
  
"Today, old man!" the stranger snapped.   
  
The old man quickly dropped the ball on the ground.   
  
The stranger glared at him. "Pick. It. Up."   
  
The old man slowly bent over, grabbed the ball, and slowly bent back up. He held out the ball, the fear apparent in his eyes.   
  
The stranger growled and snatched it from his hand. "That's better." Then he smirked and raised his hand. "Prepare to die."   
  
"But...you said..."   
  
"I lied." A ball of bright yellow energy formed in front of the stranger's hand.   
  
"Vegeta!" shouted a voice from above.   
  
The Saiyan prince scowled as Goku landed beside him. "What?"   
  
The old man took advantage of the distraction and ran off as fast as he could.   
  
"We're supposed to be collecting Dragonballs."   
  
Vegeta showed him the two balls he'd found. "I am."   
  
"There was no need to attack that old man, though."   
  
"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to scare him."   
  
"He looked scared enough."   
  
Vegeta muttered something under his breath. "How many did you find?" he asked aloud.   
  
"Three," Goku replied. "That leaves one each for Goten and Trunks to find."   
  
"And just what are we going to wish for when he get them all?" Vegeta asked.   
  
Goku shrugged. "I guess Dende wasn't too clear on that. All we have to do is think of a way to stop Cell. How hard could that be?"   
  
"Wake up, Kakarott," Vegeta sneered. "He didn't have the power of Black Shenlong last time."   
  
"True," Goku agreed. "But we hadn't reached the fourth stage of Super Saiyan last time, either."   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Hey, Trunks! Wait up!"   
  
Trunks blinked and threw a glance over his shoulder. He could see Goten speeding towards him, a grin on his innocent face.   
  
"I found one!" Goten held up a Dragonball and grinned wider.   
  
"Good work, Goten. That means we've got them all."   
  
"Yup!" Goten suddenly fell silent.   
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Well...it's just that...you two seem so different."   
  
"Us two who?"   
  
"You and the other Trunks. The one I know."   
  
"Well, we are different. Everyone but my mother was killed when I was just a kid. It took me months of training before I became a Super Saiyan. Your friend's childhood was a lot easier."   
  
"Did my big brother really train you?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks smiled wistfully. "For a while, yeah. He was my best friend, and the last one the Androids killed."   
  
"So...you're more like me, then," Goten reasoned.   
  
Trunks glanced at his small companion. "Maybe. But you're stronger than I ever was, especially for someone so young."   
  
"My big brother said I had good genes."   
  
Trunks chuckled. "Well, that's one thing we agree on."   
  
* * * * *   
  
"How much longer?" Godock asked.   
  
"Patience, my friend." The lead Cell opened his eyes, the 1-Star Black Star shining along with them. "In less than an hour, we will be at full strength. Then we'll see how strong the rest of your 'family' is."   
  
"They are NOT my family," Godock growled. "They are weak."   
  
"Yes, of course," the 2-Star Cell agreed. "You are greater than even Goku. We can sense that."   
  
"Let them come." Godock laughed. "I'll show them the true power of a Super Saiyan. Then, once I have both the prodigies, the future of the Saiyan empire will be cast in stone. We will be unstoppable."   
  
"I think," the 5-Star Cell said to one of his comrades, "that he talks too much."   
  
The 4-Star Cell shook his head. "Never mind that. Just humor him until he returns to his own world. Then we can do whatever we want."   
  
* * * * *   
  
"I have a wish."   
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Goten all looked at Trunks in something close to shock.   
  
"You...do?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes," Trunks replied. "I've thought long and hard about our problem. But to pull this off, we'll have to do the same thing the Cells did, but on a greater scale. We'll need to give Shenlong enormous amounts of Super Saiyan energy."   
  
"Just what exactly is this wish?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"The only choice we have left, short of destroying this world. But the Black Stars will see to that, anyway."   
  
"You're being very vague, Trunks," Goku pointed out. "I don't like that."   
  
"I know. But if I told you, you might try to stop me. Just trust me when I say I'm not crazy or suicidal...though this wish might kill me."   
  
"If you're that determined to contain Cell's evil...I'll help," Goku said.   
  
"Me, too," Goten agreed.   
  
Vegeta didn't say anything, but he nodded.   
  
"Okay, then." Trunks took a deep breath. "Let's get this show on the road." He walked over to the seven Dragonballs. "Eternal Dragon...ARISE!"   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Are we going to die?"   
  
It was a question 18 wasn't used to being asked, or answering. So she did her best. "Do you really think Trunks and the others would let that happen?"   
  
"Well, they wouldn't LET it, but...these Cells...and Go...HIM," Bulma said, nodding at Godock. "They're just so powerful now. I don't know how strong Trunks is, but he wouldn't stand a chance alone. I'm just wondering at what point in time he got Goku and the others. If he got them just a year too early, they might not be strong enough to-"   
  
"Believe in your son," 18 interrupted. "I do."   
  
Bulma stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. Then she gasped.   
  
18 turned, only slightly surprised to see the sky darkening again. "Looks like the Dragonballs are being used. Guess they've got a plan."   
  
On the other side of Kami's Lookout, Godock frowned. "We should stop them."   
  
"No need," 7-Star Cell said. "They only have the Earth Dragonballs. So they get one measly wish. We can't be stopped now."   
  
Godock said nothing, but the frown didn't leave his face.   
  
* * * * *   
  
The coiled might of Shenlong didn't seem half as impressive to Trunks, now that he'd seen Black Shenlong from afar. Still, the dragon was a very welcome sight to his weary eyes. They'd seen enough destruction for two Saiyan lifetimes.   
  
"Who has summoned me?" Shenlong asked in his rumbling voice.   
  
"I have," Trunks said, swallowing noisily. "I think you know already."   
  
Shenlong's eyes seemed to narrow. "It is not-"   
  
"We can change that. Guys? Not maximum, but pretty close, okay?"   
  
Not since Cell's wish had the Earth witnessed such devastation. One or two Super Saiyan transformations it could handle. But three of the mightiest Saiyans that had ever lived was something entirely different.   
  
The ground seemed as if it would never stop shaking and splitting. Lighting rained down in great bolts, striking the earth's surface mercilessly.   
  
Trunks stood in awe as Goku, Vegeta, and Goten completed their transformations, glowing with incredible energy. "Hope they don't accidentally kill Shenlong," was all he could think.   
  
The three Super Saiyans fired energy beams directly into Shenlong. As before, the dragon began to swell. But still the power flowed into him, nearly tripling his entire mass. He looked more like Porunga of Namek by the time Trunks signaled for them to stop.   
  
"Make...your..." Shenlong gasped, struggling to get the words out.   
  
Trunks held up his hand. "No need. Save your strength. You'll need it."   
  
At that, even Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.   
  
"You're aware of the Kais that rule the galaxies?" Trunks asked.   
  
Shenlong nodded slowly.   
  
"And the Supreme Kais that rule...well, once ruled...the four universes?"   
  
Again, Shenlong nodded.   
  
"Now we face a threat that even endangers the last surviving Supreme Kai, so it is imperative that you grant this wish to the best of your ability."   
  
Shenlong didn't nod, for he had guessed Trunks's wish. "It...can-"   
  
"No. Not that. I would never be so foolish as to wish for that." Trunks smiled grimly. "My wish...is for you to add the power of a fallen Supreme Kai to my own."   
  
Shenlong's face twisted for a moment, and it seemed he would again refuse to grant the wish. Instead, the mighty dragon asked one word.   
  
"Which?"   
  
Trunks smiled again and replied with one word.   
  
"North."   
  
"So...be...it." Shenlong's face twisted with great effort.   
  
Trunks closed his eyes and went Super Saiyan, waiting.   
  
"Dad...is Trunks gonna be stronger than us?" Goten asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know," Goku replied. "But for the sake of this world, let's hope so."   
  
* * * * *   
  
In another galaxy entirely, a young man with a spirit millennia old opened his eyes.   
  
His tall assistant nodded. "I feel it, too, sir."   
  
The young man nodded slightly. "I never doubted that, Kibito."   
  
"Shall we go?"   
  
"Mmm." He shook his head. "No, not yet. For the first time that I can recall, perhaps tampering with the very structure of the universe might save lives instead of destroying them."   
  
"But is the boy strong enough to contain both kinds of power?"   
  
"We shall find out together, Kibito. If so, and he proves himself worthy of a Kaioshin's power, then it shall be as he has wished." The young man's face darkened. "If not, and the power drives him mad, we shall intervene."   
  
"It could destroy him first," Kibito pointed out.   
  
"Well, then. I suppose that would be easier for us, wouldn't it?"   
  
Kibito frowned (even more than usual) and asked, "But couldn't he take the entire northern universe with him?"   
  
"No, Kibito." The young man glanced up at him. "He WOULD. But the spirit of North Kaioshin resides in him now. I do think he would find another host before destroying what belongs to him."   
  
"Are you...certain, though, sir?"   
  
"No, I am not. But if the universe was destroyed, Cell would die along with it."   
  
"...unless he escaped to another universe with the power of the Black Stars."   
  
The young man frowned. He hadn't thought of that.   
  
"Shall we go, sir?" Kibito asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Yes," the young man replied. "I think we shall."   
  
* * * * *   
  
The birth of a god was not an unusual thing in any universe. Certain entities were needed to protect and maintain a semblance of structure.   
  
Nor was the death of a god unusual, but certainly not a common occurrence. Nothing was eternal, nothing sacred enough to last forever. Gods had fallen since the beginning of time, and would continue to fall until time itself ended.   
  
The rebirth of a god actually was quite common. Many gods were so devoted to something in their lives (duties, beings, or even the very will to survive) that they refused to let death confine them. Some went as far as to take over another's life so that their own could continue.   
  
Although it was extremely rare for someone to ASK for a fall god's power. To be sure, there were cases when a power-hungry fiend would do it, but usually the evil in his or her heart conflicted directly with the god's power, resulting in a very tormenting death.   
  
And then, there were cases when a hero, left with no alternative, asked for a god's power to save something significant: a people, a homeland, or even an entire universe. He didn't by any means think himself worthy or even capable of handling a god's power, no. Instead, he thought any incarnation of the god's essence would be better than allowing an evil force to reign.   
  
To date, there had never been a case of a Super Saiyan adding a fallen god's power to his own.   
  
Therefore, the results were, quite understandably, nothing short of astounding.   
  
* * * * *   
  
He wasn't dead. That was the most important thing at the moment.   
  
Trunks cautiously opened one eye.   
  
The ground had seen better days, he knew. But other than that, everything seemed to be...pretty much intact and normal.   
  
Unless you counted the dark blue force field surrounding the entire planet.   
  
Trunks didn't see it so much as he was aware of it.   
  
It had been a long time since a Supreme Kai had existed in this universe, and never had one actually set foot on Earth. The planet needed time to adjust. Time itself needed time to adjust. So the Earth and everything in its immediate vicinity had been...trapped, so to speak. Frozen in time.   
  
The Earth itself was still very much active, of course. But nothing that happened there would affect anything outside the force field.   
  
Trunks saw that as a good thing. The year which Earth had left, thanks to Cell's wish, had been postphoned, for the moment. That was good.   
  
He had no idea how long that moment would last. That was bad.   
  
The Dragonballs were at his feet, solidified into seven round rocks. The wish had so drained them that they didn't have the power to spread to seven different locations on Earth. Maybe that was a good thing. At least they wouldn't need to be found the next time...if there was a next time.   
  
"Trunks?" a voice whispered.   
  
Goten, he realized after a second.   
  
Slowly, Trunks turned to face Goku, Vegeta, and Goten.   
  
They were still glowing with that golden, unearthly light. Their faces were almost frozen in shock as they took in his appearance.   
  
Naturally, you couldn't just wish for a Supreme Kai's power without looking the part. Trunks was dressed in the traditional attire. The vest was very flexible. He could live with it...or die with it, as the case might soon be.   
  
It was then that he noticed the sword in his hand. So much like his own, but...not. Long and regal, yet it fit his hand perfectly, as if he'd been born holding it. Well, he had, sort of. Reborn, anyway. It got confusing after that.   
  
"Are you...okay?" Goku asked.   
  
Trunks nodded slowly. "I think so."   
  
"Your hair...it's white," Goten pointed out.   
  
More tradition...at least, he thought so. He reached up, feeling the familiar stiff, spiky locks of a Super Saiyan hair style. Only white now, apparently.   
  
"Do you feel...any stronger?"   
  
The question had come from Vegeta.   
  
Trunks glanced at his father...well, a version of his father. "I...can't say. Everything's kinda numb right now. I guess...we'll know pretty soon, won't we?"   
  
* * * * *   
  
Continued in Chapter 10: War of the Saiyans   
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Goten try to take down Godock, only to find that Chibi Trunks isn't quite himself. (Can you say Majin? I knew you could...) Also, as Supreme Trunks (NOT his official name) begins the battle with Cell, he realizes that his wish will have great consequences on those closest to him.   
  
Yes, I know my cliffhangers are absolutely hideous to readers. That's why I put this story under Suspense. Heh.


	10. War of the Saiyans

Note: I know this is taking forever, and I'm truly sorry. But this fic WILL have an ending, I promise. When is anybody's guess, but it will be done. I'm sketchy about the rules of the Room of Space & Time, but I think I got it right.  
  
Summary: The bouts of the century! Vegeta vs. Godock! Goten vs. Chibi Trunks! Goku vs. 7-Star Cell! Trunks vs. ??? And yes, I've been at this chapter so long that I can't even summarize it properly anymore! Ha ha ha!  
  
  
Chapter 10: War of the Saiyans  
  
  
Goku didn't like the plan.  
  
Trunks had come up with it at the last minute, and that was only part of the reason Goku didn't like it.  
  
Trunks (it seemed wrong to call him that now, but Goku didn't feel right calling him Trunks-sama, and Trunks wouldn't let him, anyway) had stayed behind to make sure he didn't spontaneously combust or anything like that, while Goku and the others flew ahead to challenge Godock and try to get Chibi Trunks back. Once Trunks was fairly certain that his wish hadn't come at too great a cost, he would help them as best he could.  
  
Their main priorities were to divide Godock and make sure Chibi Trunks, Bulma, 18, and Dende were safe. Needless to say, handling Godock was primarily Vegeta's job, and if he needed help, Goku would assist. Otherwise, he would help Goten see to the others.   
  
They were, of course, working under the assumption that the Cells were not at full power, and therefore would not interfere and risk being destroyed. If that was not the case, they would immediately notify Trunks, since he had the best chance of surviving an attack from more than one Cell.  
  
Goku didn't like the plan, and neither did anyone else. Of course, they didn't have anything better, so they went along with it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How much longer?" Godock asked.  
  
"Twenty minutes and we will reach full power," the 5-Star Cell replied.  
  
"That's too close." Godock frowned. "There's no telling what they wished for, and I don't-" He stopped. "Something's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is an enormous power to the east, and it's rising." Godock smirked. "So they can't defeat us, can they? It looks like at least one of them is going to try very soon."  
  
The 3-Star Cell hissed. "They must not reach the Lookout, Godock."  
  
"I figured that much already. Fortunately for you, I have a plan. Unfortunately for you, if will be very painful." With that, Godock grabbed the 1-Star Cell in a headlock and willed his golden aura into existence.  
  
The other 8 Cells instantly surrounded him.  
  
"Don't be foolish. I'm only ensuring victory." Godock channeled energy into his thumbnail and carved a crude letter C into the Black 1-Star Dragonball. It was most obviously a painful process, as the 1-Star Cell couldn't seem to stop screaming.  
  
"There had better be a purpose to that," the 5-Star Cell hissed.  
  
"There is. Bring the boy, quickly!" Godock ordered.  
  
Another Cell dragged the unconscious Chibi Trunks over to Godock.  
  
The Saiyan repeated the process with Chibi Trunks, but it was a lot messier, considering he carved the C directly into the boy's forehead. "There. It is done."  
  
"What is?!" 1-Star Cell snapped, fingering his marked Black Star.  
  
"Let's just say you'll reach your goal a little faster this way. In my world, we did not depend solely on inner strength to conquer. We used methods of the conquered people as well. It turns out that some of them were sorcerers, and they had an excellent way of gathering large amounts of energy."   
  
"Which was?"  
  
Godock grinned. "Let someone else do all the work. Isn't that right, boy?"  
  
Chibi Trunks's eyes snapped open, revealing that they were a crimson color. He gave no answer, but the look on his face was more than enough reply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Trunks? Can you hear me?" Goku asked aloud.  
  
"Yes, Goku," came the quiet reply. Even though Trunks was miles away, it sounded as if he'd whispered in the older Saiyan's ear.   
  
"We can see the Lookout now. Any last minute ideas?"  
  
"Just the one plan. I know it's not very good, but..."  
  
"You only became a Supreme Kai a few moments ago, Trunks," Goku said. "No one expects you to think as if you'd had millennia of experience behind you."  
  
"I'm not really a Kaioshin; that wish would've been impossible. I just have the power. All that means is I'm a kid with too much power for my own good."  
  
"Then that'll have to be good enough for us," Goku replied, eyes narrowing.  
  
Godock appeared in front of them, a frown on his face. "Fools," he whispered.  
  
"Don't touch him, Kakkarot," Vegeta growled. "He's mine."  
  
Godock grinned. "Then let's go...little man."  
  
Vegeta went Super Saiyan and charged, screaming in rage.  
  
Godock transformed a second later, taking the blow head-on. But he only chuckled. "I hope you can do better, Prince."  
  
"Come on, son," Goku said quietly. "Let's go."  
  
"Do you think Trunks is okay, Dad?" Goten whispered as they flew past.  
  
"Which?"  
  
"Ours."  
  
"I don't..." Goku stopped. "Trunks?"  
  
But the child floating before them was not Chibi Trunks. At least, not anymore. His lips twisted in a cruel smile as he raised a finger and pointed at Goten.  
  
"Goten, listen carefully." Goku bent down and spoke softly in his son's ear. "Trunks has always been stronger than you. That doesn't mean you can't beat him, but it does mean you have to be careful."  
  
"What are you saying, Dad?"  
  
"I'm saying...buy us some time. You don't have to win, but don't lose."  
  
Goten nodded. "Got it."  
  
"I'm going ahead. Maybe I can catch the Cells off guard. Good luck, son." With that, Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.  
  
Trunks licked his lips flexed his fingers. "I'm going to beat you again, Goten," he said in a raspy voice. "Only this time, there won't be any rules to stop me from cheating."  
  
"That just means I'll beat you faster," Goten replied.  
  
Trunks's eyes narrowed and flashed green. "No holding back."  
  
Both boys blazed into Super Saiyan, and then attacked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There's a big power level coming this way," 18 whispered to Bulma. "Stay down."  
  
Goku suddenly appeared between them. "Are you two all right?"  
  
He didn't so much get an answer so much as he got tackled by Bulma. She buried her head against his shoulder. "They did something to him!" she sobbed, shaking her head pitifully. "They did something to Trunks!"  
  
Goku carefully wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Bulma. But your Trunks did something to himself, too, and it was for the best."  
  
Bulma's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Is he...?" she gasped, her voice cracking.  
  
"He's fine for now. He'll be along soon...we hope. Where are the Cells?"  
  
"They all went inside," 18 said. "Godock and the kid only left us a few seconds ago."  
  
Goku frowned. "Why would they...? Oh, no!"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They're in the Room of Space & Time!!!" Goku released her and flew into the Lookout, heading straight for the room. He found the 7-Star Cell standing at the door, waiting for him.  
  
"I suppose you want to go in there and stop my brothers," Cell said quietly. "But even if you could get past me, it wouldn't do any good. You've already spent too long in this room, Goku. A second longer and you'd be lost forever in the Room of Space & Time. But you knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe a second is all I need," Goku replied with a wicked grin.  
  
Cell glared at him. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't."  
  
"You obviously don't know me very well. Sacrifice is my middle name." Goku continued to smile at him. "First, I get rid of you. Then, I gather all my energy, fly inside, and destroy myself. No matter how strong your brothers were, they'd all be destroyed instantly by the blast."  
  
"There are two mistakes in your plan, Goku," Cell replied calmly. "The first is underestimating the power of the Black Stars. The second is assuming you can get by me. You would do well to remember that I can still absorb any attack you throw at me."  
  
Goku chuckled. "The last creature who said that ended up with a fatal case of indigestion. Let's see how you do." He cupped his hands and brought them to his side. "Ka...me...ha...me..."  
  
Cell merely smiled and spread his arms. "Feed me."  
  
Without warning, Goku vanished.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Cell was quite surprised at how far away the cry sounded. He'd expected Goku to appear behind him.  
  
Then the floor began to shake, and the beam tore through it a second later, slamming into the door and blasting it to nothingness.  
  
Cell realized with a start what Goku was doing. Not only was he trying to destroy the Room of Space & Time, he was trying to take all of Kami's Lookout with it. And as the dying screams of his brothers echoed in his ears, Cell realized that he was doing a very good job of it. Then the wave of incredible power hit him and flung him across the sky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Godock chuckled as Vegeta's punches rained down on his face and neck. "You're getting soft in your old age, Prince. I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge."  
  
Vegeta growled and threw an energy blast directly at his face.  
  
But Godock was still smiling as the smoke cleared. "When this gets boring, I'll have no choice but to destroy you."  
  
Vegeta lowered his hand and stared at Godock. He had sensed the power of both Kakkarot and Bardock, and there was no way they should've presented this much of a challenge, not even as a fused Super Saiyan. Of course, there was always the next level, but Vegeta wasn't taking it up a notch unless Godock did. He was still too proud, even now.  
  
And then, quite by accident, Vegeta noticed something.  
  
Godock's skin was giving off a strange red aura, instead of the usual gold one. It almost looked like the Kaio-Ken technique that Goku had used against Vegeta so long ago, but he knew that was impossible. Even under the threat of death, no Kai would reveal his secrets. It was something else, then. But what? No answer came to mind, but Vegeta knew the aura seemed faintly familiar to him...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What is it, sir?" Kibito asked quietly.  
  
"From what I remember, Kibito, it WAS the Room of Space & Time." The East Kaioshin frowned. "But I have no idea what it might be now."  
  
They were staring at a swirling black mass. Though mass was probably a bad word for it.   
  
"Could it be a portal?" Kibito guessed.  
  
"If so, let us hope nothing comes through it." The East Kaioshin turned away. "I sense the boy nearby, and yet...I don't."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"I don't really sense him at all. Only the North Kaioshin."  
  
"But his wish was only for the power of a Kaioshin added to his own..."  
  
"Yes, I know. But so closely are he and the boy entwined, they are one now. I can only wonder what other unforeseen effects this wish of his will have."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks took a few practice stabs with his sword, then lowered it, nodding to himself. He was ready.  
  
Just then, he sensed a familiar presence, and a moment later, Goku appeared, with 18 and Bulma in his arms.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma cried at once, throwing herself at him. "Are you all right?! What are these funny clothes?! What happened to your HAIR?!"  
  
Goku grinned, recalling that Chi-chi had said the same thing after seeing Gohan as a Super Saiyan. That seemed so long ago now...  
  
"Calm down, Mom," Trunks said quietly. "I'm fine, really. I just wished for the power of a Kaioshin."  
  
"Wha...what's that?"  
  
"There's no time for that now. I have to go. The others need help, and we..." Trunks paused. "I sense...another Kaioshin?"  
  
"Here? NOW?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes. He and his assistant have come to ensure the other universes survive this war. I can't say I blame them."  
  
"I guess destroying the Room of Space & Time didn't exactly ease their fears," Goku chuckled nervously. "I just didn't want the Cells to get stronger."  
  
Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Goku. Thanks to you, Godock and Chibi Trunks are our main concerns right now."  
  
"But do you really think killing the Cells will stop the Black Stars from destroying Earth?"  
  
"I have no idea," Trunks admitted. "But the Cells are linked to the Black Stars, and with the planet frozen in time like it is, we should have a chance to come up with something."  
  
"You really think it'll take both of you to finish off the big guy?" 18 asked.  
  
"Godock is no normal Super Saiyan. His world is very different from ours, so he probably knows his share of tricks. But we'll be ready for him."  
  
"Well...be careful," 18 said. And before she realized what she was doing, she reached up and kissed Trunks on the tip of his chin.  
  
Trunks stared at her for a second, then smiled. "Yeah. We'll do that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Just like the Tournament, huh, pal?" Trunks hissed in Goten's ear.  
  
Goten grunted and struggled to free himself from his best friend's grip.  
  
"Don't fight me, Goten. We're unstoppable together, you know that. Join me!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Think of it, Goten! On Godock's planet, we'd be princes! We could have whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted! You can see Saiyans in their true glory! You can see what we were meant to be!"  
  
"NO!" Goten shouted, struggling even harder. "Let go!"  
  
Trunks laughed loudly. "It's too bad we're both Super Saiyans already, buddy. Guess you can't cheat your way outta this one!" He leaned closer. "All you have to do is help me kill your father, Goten."  
  
Something in Goten snapped. "NOOOOOO!"  
  
Trunks was thrown off by the strength of his young friend's will. His eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
Goten's golden aura extended outward, and his hair seemed to grow a few inches. Tiny bolts of lightning encircled his limbs, and his eyes seemed to narrow permanently. "You won't touch my Daddy," Goten whispered, his voice full of rage. "And you won't touch me, either!"  
  
Trunks's head snapped up as Goten's fist crashed into his jaw. He stumbled back, only to get a hard knee in his gut. He doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trunks," Goten said, raising his arm. Closing his eyes, he brought his forearm down across his friend's back.  
  
Trunks grunted and plummeted out of the sky, the golden aura fading from his body as he fell.  
  
Goten dove after him, reaching for his ankle.  
  
Suddenly, a black hand shot out and grabbed Trunks by the neck. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" the 7-Star Cell asked.  
  
"Let him go," Goten growled.  
  
"Watch that temper, boy. I absorb anything you throw at me, remember? If you don't back off, I might just have to absorb your friend here..." The funnel on his tail widened and moved near Trunks's feet.  
  
Goten floated back a few feet.  
  
"Good boy." The funnel closed up again. "Now that I'm strong enough, I think I'll go down and check on your friends. Clever of your father, to destroy the Lookout like that. Crazy, but clever. But not even death can stop my brothers from sending their energy to me. I grow stronger by the moment, and soon I'll swallow you all..."  
  
With that grim prediction, Cell & Trunks vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
While he waited for the smoke to clear again, Vegeta wracked his brain. He HAD seen that aura somewhere before. He was certain of it now. Why couldn't he remember? Maybe it hadn't been in a battle at all.  
  
Suddenly, he knew. He'd only seen it around three people his entire life.   
  
His father. His son. His wife.  
  
King Vegeta. Trunks. Bulma.  
  
It all made sense. That was why he couldn't harm Godock. Only Goku, or maybe even Go-  
  
Without warning, Goten appeared next to him and fired into the smoke clouds. There was a scream of pain, and Godock came hurtling out of the smoke, his face slightly bloody and confused.  
  
"Sorry, big brother. Sorry, Grandpa." Goten looked away and fired again. "I love you both."  
  
Godock could only watch as the energy slammed into him. Soon he was little more than a flaming wreck, falling to the earth far below.  
  
"So you figured it out," Vegeta growled. "The protective barrier of love?"  
  
"Yeah. About the same time you did, I guess." Goten lowered his arm. He looked at Vegeta expectantly.  
  
Finally, Vegeta grunted, "About time you grew up."  
  
Goten blushed and fingered his spiked hair. "Thanks. I think."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks wasn't quite sure what to expect when Godock crashed in front of them. But from the look on his face, he definitely expected a bit...more.  
  
"Is he dead?" Goku asked.  
  
"Close enough," Trunks replied, not even bothering to check the Saiyan's pulse. "I'm surprised he was able to hold the fusion. He must have angered Vegeta."  
  
"Not possible. Then he WOULD be dead."  
  
"Good point. Then I guess this is Goten's work."  
  
"Then that leaves Chibi Trunks...or whatever he's become."  
  
"Well, with Godock and the Cells out of the way, he should return to normal."  
  
"Only half right, Trunks," a voice behind them hissed.  
  
The 7-Star Cell smiled, waving the limp form of Chibi Trunks at them. "True, the boy has returned to normal, without Godock's influence. But that only makes him a very unsweetened dinner mint. And I am not 'out of the way' now, am I?"  
  
"How did you survive the blast?" Goku asked.  
  
Cell chuckled. "I alone had time to escape, with the help of your Instant Transmission, Goku. Fortunately, I wasn't directly in the path of your cursed Kamehameha Wave like my brothers were. But as I said, you underestimated the power of the Black Stars, and myself. Now, I will show you why your puny little wish didn't matter, anyway."  
  
Cell tossed Chibi Trunks to Goku, then turned to Trunks. "No more games, boy. It's just you and I, in a fight to the death. The winner lives and escapes with whatever he wishes. The loser is left here to die with this backwater planet you all seem to love so much."  
  
"Agreed," Trunks whispered. "Goku, take Chibi Trunks and go. Please...watch over my mother."  
  
Goku nodded. "You have my word."   
  
"Hey, aren't you worried about me?" 18 asked.  
  
Trunks grinned. "The only time I ever worried about you was when you were trying to kill me."  
  
"Well, you still could've asked me to protect your mother. It's all I've been doing for a while now."  
  
"That's Goku's job now. You just take care of yourself...for me."  
  
18 smirked. "Same to you, old man."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "White hair is a sign of experience."  
  
"Crammed into a wish made in five minutes, you mean."  
  
"Just go with Goku, 18. If it makes you feel better, you can look after the little me. But no fondling him while he's out cold."  
  
"I never fondle anyone out cold," 18 replied.  
  
"Then no fondling him when he wakes up, either."  
  
"You speak as if this wasn't your last moment alive, boy," Cell hissed.  
  
Trunks glanced at him, then looked at 18.   
  
18 nodded and joined Goku, who glared at Cell one last time before teleporting them all away.  
  
"Foolish boy," Cell said quietly. "Goku and Vegeta both were already stronger than any Supreme Kai, and that was just with the first stage of Super Saiyan. Your power was nowhere near theirs before. Do you really think a Supreme Kai's limited might can save you now?"  
  
"Maybe not," Trunks relied, drawing his sword. "But it's enough to shut your big mouth for a while, at least."  
  
Cell smiled. "Have it your way, boy. I've been looking forward to this day."  
  
Trunks's eyes took on a celestial glow. "Yes," he whispered. "So have I, demon..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
18 didn't look surprised at all when Goten & Vegeta touched down at Capsule Corp. "So it's almost over?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like it," Goten replied. "Where's my Dad?"  
  
Goku instantly appeared next to them. "Good, you're all here."  
  
"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He's going to fight the last Cell alone. All we can do is watch and wait."  
  
"I would suggest you do more than that."  
  
Without warning, a strange duo appeared among them.  
  
Goku only had to think for a moment. "Which Supreme Kai are you?"  
  
"The only one there was, until a while ago: East." He gestured to his companion. "This is my assistant, Kibito. We have reason to believe that Cell's plan is only just beginning."  
  
"What do you mean?" 18 asked.  
  
"I mean," the East Kaioshin replied, pointing upward, "THAT."  
  
The swirling black portal had grown slightly, until it was about as big around as an average man.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"All that remains in the wake of the Room of Space & Time's destruction. A portal of sorts. I can only think of three places that might be on the other side."  
  
"And they are?" Bulma asked, dread in her voice.  
  
"The first would be Godock's world."  
  
"Then we could send him back," Bulma said.  
  
The East Kaioshin nodded. "Second...the Dead Zone."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"And the last?" Goku asked.  
  
"The Shadow World. It exists alongside this world, like the other side of a coin. It is so shrouded in darkness that only demons can survive there."  
  
"Then I guess we're hoping for the first one," Goten said. "Right?"  
  
"Yes, young one," the East Kaioshin replied. "But we can only hope. In the meantime, you might want to take these." He drew a small bag out of his vest.  
  
"Are those...Senzu beans?" Goten asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. I thought I should stock up before I arrived."  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Goten each took a bean. 18 took one and fed it to Chibi Trunks, who was still pretty out of it, though he was looking better by the moment.  
  
The East Kaioshin turned to Bulma, frowned, and then looked at 18. "You should take one as well."  
  
18 looked at him in something close to surprise. "What?"  
  
"Just in case," he said quietly, nodding.  
  
18 hesitated, but finally took a bean. "Fine."  
  
"Quiet!" Vegeta snapped. "It's starting."  
  
Goku followed his gaze, frowning as the clouds above them lit up with a golden light, but only for a moment. "Good luck, Trunks..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks had never felt anything like it. For the first time, he felt like he was in total control of his body. Yet, in a way, he wasn't. He could feel the North Kaioshin within him, almost like a second voice in his head. Occasionally, the voice would warn him of where Cell was after a large explosion of power, or tell him not to push himself too far.  
  
The fight itself was unreal. Every time Trunks connected, he could feel his power and Cell's pushing against each other. He knew, in those instances, that they were almost evenly matched. At least, at the moment. Cell was probably holding back...but then, so was Trunks. Every time he started to build his power, the North Kaioshin would hold him back.   
  
It was annoying. No, more than that. No Saiyan, full-blooded or otherwise, enjoyed being controlled. It was infuriating.  
  
Cell seemed to think so, too. He stopped and raised his hand. "Enough warming up. Now we begin." His body began to radiate with a black aura.  
  
Trunks felt his own silvery white aura around him, and realized with a start that he hadn't even summoned it.   
  
Suddenly, Cell was on him, pounding away with what felt like jackhammers.  
  
Trunks couldn't bring his arms up to shield himself, so he tightened his grip on his sword, channeled a portion of his strength into the blade, and drove it forward.  
  
There was a loud hiss in his ears, and Cell backed away, dark blood seeping out of his ribs. "You'll pay for that," he growled.  
  
"You speak as if this wasn't your last moment alive, Cell," Trunks teased, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Cell chuckled. "You speak as if I WAS alive, boy..." And before Trunks could decipher that statement, Cell sneered, threw his hands in Trunk's face and shouted, "Masenko-HAAA!"  
  
  
Continued in Chapter 11: The New Gods of Old  
  
Another Kaioshin is reborn in a host body, but who is it? Goku? Vegeta? Goten? Well, only one person knows, and it ain't you... (Okay, I know that was mean, but it sounded good at the time)   
  
And for those of you who think you have this story figured out, I'm willing to wager that you're wrong. Mainly because even I don't know how I come up with half of this stuff. Sorry for the months of waiting between chapters, but rest assured that I have the story pretty much mapped out. It's just the process of finding time to devote to typing it up and wording it right that takes so long. 


	11. The New Gods of Old

Note: Keep in mind that I've never actually seen the battles between the Kaioshin and Majin Buu. Besides, this is an alternate universe fic, so the Buu Shin recalls is different from the one we all know.  
Some important stuff: Dai Kaioshin is/was leader/king of the higher gods/Kaioshin (like Zeus, only fat and cheery). With him and the other higher gods killed by Majin Buu, East Kaioshin (or Shin) becomes THE Kaioshin at the very least, or the new Dai Kaioshin at the most.   
While I'm not certain of all Shin's powers, he has displayed focused telekinesis (restraining Gohan), telepathy (reading Vegeta's mind & scaring the crap out of Piccolo), and a power type unlike any Z Warrior's (I'm assuming this is cuz his powers are almost entirely psychic, which is why Krillin thought he was weak). Now, either Shin really does have psychic powers, or maybe I'm just getting in touch with my X-Man fanboy roots. The point is, he has them HERE.  
  
  
Summary: Another Kaioshin is reborn in a host body, but who is it?   
  
Chapter 11: The New Gods of Old  
  
  
Even the gods have their limits.  
  
Trunks now had no problem admitting that.  
  
The fight had gone on for hours now, and he could feel his strength slipping. Cell, on the other hand, only seemed to be getting stronger with each blow.   
  
For all intents and purposes, Trunks was a god.  
  
Cell was not.  
  
That begged the question of where his power originated from, and how there could be so much of it. Even the Black Stars couldn't have given him this kind of might.  
  
Not that Cell was giving Trunks time to think about very much. Far from it, in fact.  
  
Trunks grunted as one of Cell's fists broke through his defenses. Their was a sharp pain in his ribs, and then another along his forehead. He stumbled back, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Cell stared at him. It was a cool, calculating look. A look that said he would choose the moment of his opponent's demise. A look that, fortunately, showed no signs of wanting to kill Trunks immediately. A look that, unfortunately, meant to beat him relentlessly until then.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To most people, the East Kaioshin resembled a mere boy. But then, the appearances of one of his comrades had been deceiving, too. Usually, it had made her all the more powerful in a serious fight. Disbelief was an incredible tool, when used correctly.  
  
The female android was a perfect example, he realized.  
  
18 seemed to be exactly what she sounded like: a young woman with perfect hair, perfect eyes, and a perfect body. A little too perfect, he thought she might say. Who wanted to be eighteen forever? For that matter, who wanted to be half human, half machine forever?  
  
But as 18 leaned over Chibi Trunks to check on him, the East Kaioshin knew that save for her cold eyes, it was nearly impossible to tell that she was a machine. Unless, of course, she'd been terrorizing you for years. Only a machine (or a Saiyan or a true monster) could do the kind of damage the twins had done over and over again, without remorse or any hint of mercy.  
  
Although sparing Trunks's life certainly seemed like mercy. Perhaps 18 was more human than even she knew.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
He looked up to find that 18 was staring at him. "Yes?"  
  
"You can read minds, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Can you tell what I'm thinking...now?"  
  
The East Kaioshin actually blushed at 18's rather vivid thoughts. "I didn't mean to intrude, 18. It's just that I am a little behind on what's happened in this universe, and this is the fastest way to get caught up. Besides, you have a very interesting mind."  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." 18 smirked. "Although no one's ever told me that I have a sexy head."  
  
The East Kaioshin was forced to look away. "I only meant that you remind me of an ally I once had. A long time ago, when there were still four universes."  
  
"Was it another Kaioshin?"  
  
"...yes, actually."  
  
"Oh, great. Now I remind you of a goddess? You people and your divine compliments..."  
  
But the East Kaioshin didn't hear her. He was thinking of the single most important moment of his life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the days of the four Kaioshin, there had been a perfect balance. Sort of.  
  
As the strongest of the four, South Kaioshin was proud, quick to anger, and a real jerk when he felt like it, which was nearly every minute of his existence.  
  
North Kaioshin was the wise, experienced swordsman, and his fights with South Kaioshin often went on for months.  
  
West Kaioshin was the only female, and rumored to have actually been a Kai once. For the most part, she kept to herself, preferring solitude rather than listening to the other two fight. She spent her time training her mind and body. Of all the Kaioshin, she was the only one that constantly sought to improve herself.  
  
East Kaioshin was the youngest and therefore the least experienced of them. He stayed that way, of course, as becoming a Kaioshin extended one's age almost exponentially. But he came into his position quite suddenly, and there was no one to teach him the ways of the Kaioshin.  
  
North Kaioshin was his first choice of teacher, but his elder was always getting drawn into fights with South Kaioshin, so he wasn't much help.  
  
In desperation, he finally went to find West Kaioshin on her planet. It was a place of lush vegetation, many animals, and endless spring.   
  
He located her temple only after days of searching, and found her sitting near a stream, in a state of intense meditation. He was amazed by the waves of power he felt drifting off her in such a supposedly calm posture.  
  
"Welcome to my home, East Kaioshin," she murmured without opening her eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
He'd planned to ask why she hid her home deep in a forest, but ended up asking, "How did you become so strong?"  
  
At this, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I am not strong, but I am powerful. There is a great difference. South Kaioshin and North Kaioshin are strong." She reached up and felt the slight muscles in his arm, failing to notice him blushing. "We, though, are powerful. Do you understand?"  
  
He did not.  
  
"Strength is physical in nature," she said. "But true power is mental. If you truly believe you are powerful, then you are."  
  
"But we are Kaioshin," he argued. "How can we not be strong?"  
  
"As I told you, North and South are the strong Kaioshin. We are the powerful ones." She pointed to a large tree. "Can you tear that from the ground with your hands?"   
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Neither can I," she replied, even as the tree was ripped from the ground by an unseen force. "My mind, though, is another matter. Now do you see?"   
  
He did.  
  
"Then catch it."  
  
The tree flew at him suddenly, and he threw up his hands, seeming to catch it.  
  
"You used your mind to catch it. Your hands supporting the tree are merely an illusion. Without your hands, you could catch it easily. Without your mind, you couldn't catch it at all. You are powerful, not strong. Do you see?"  
  
"I do," he replied. "You are very wise, West Kaioshin."  
  
"Yes," she agreed with a frown. "Do you have another name? Something shorter that the others call you?"  
  
He frowned as well. "South Kaioshin sometimes calls me Shin, because he says his legs are bigger around than I am. I have no other names."  
  
She smiled, and he decided at once that he would do anything to see her smile again. "Then I will call you Shin, because you have much to learn about the ways of the Kaioshin."  
  
"And what will I call you?" he asked.  
  
"Kaio, because I often wonder if I would've been better off as one. Kaioshin is a stressful position, and I worry it will age me faster. I would've been better off as a teacher."  
  
"You can continue to teach me," he offered, his cheeks flushing. "And I think you look fine."  
  
"Really? I think you look sick," she replied, patting his cheek with her hand. "I will teach you tomorrow. For now, we will meditate."  
  
Meditation, of course, was the staple ability of any worthwhile Kaioshin. It was used to clear the mind, order the thoughts, and even expand mental capacity, if the meditation was intense enough for a time. The strong Kaioshin were limited to those three.  
  
The powerful Kaioshin were not, as Shin soon found out. Under Kaio's watchful eye, he sharpened both his mind and his skills. Soon, he was ripping trees from the ground with a mere thought, and then restoring them in the same instant. Even so, he knew that he could only dream of becoming as powerful as Kaio was.  
  
Perhaps that was why she filled his dreams, his days, his nights, his every waking moment, unknowingly, with her presence. For whatever reason, Shin knew with certainty that his training was not the reason he hadn't left her temple yet. But he could not find the words to tell her so.  
  
Though he didn't really have to.  
  
Kaio was well aware of his attraction to her after the first few days, but said nothing about it. She could sense his love for her growing and growing, until, finally, neither of them could meditate without sensing his desire.  
  
"I can teach you no more of the Kaioshin," she said one day. "Now, you must learn the ways of man."  
  
"Man?" Shin asked incredulously. "What could they have to teach me?"  
  
She looked at him and replied, "Man loves. Kaioshin do not. Your only desire should be for the safety and stability of your universe. You must learn to control your emotions, Shin. It will not be easy, but you will never last as a Kaioshin until you do."  
  
"Are you telling me to leave?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "No, Shin. I could never do that. But I am asking you to." Kaio turned away from him. "Kaioshin cannot love. You must go and learn what happens to men who love when they should not."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I will meditate, and remind myself that I, too, cannot love. No matter how much I wish to, no matter I how much I feel I need to..."  
  
He left her then, though whether it was the shame of Kaio seeing him cry, or knowing he'd made her do the same that drove him on, he couldn't be sure.   
  
With time, Shin did learn what happened to men who loved when they were not meant to. Only tragedy was their reward, and then most could never love again.  
  
The instant he knew this, he returned to Kaio's temple. He planned to tell her that no matter what happened to men, he would continue to love her. She could agree or disagree, but she would have to accept it.  
  
But he found the temple in ruin, the lush forest replaced with scorched earth. The smell of hatred, senseless fury, and a lust for destruction greeted his nose, and he despised it at once.  
  
Then he heard laughter. Evil, cruel laughter that would be forever burned into his memory.   
  
Shin found the creature hovering over the stream where he'd met Kaio. It was thin, pink, and had an aura of darkness unlike anything he'd ever sensed before. And when Shin saw the familiar pink and black robes floating in the stream, his own hatred rivaled the creature's.  
  
Without a thought for his own safety, he flew at the demon, lashing out with every bit of power at his disposal. The demon was caught off guard, and was thrown into the stream by Shin's power, temporarily contained.  
  
With trembling hands, Shin carefully lifted Kaio's body from the stream. There were wounds all over her fair face, and he could sense more beneath her robes. He knew at once that she was dying, and that he could do nothing to save her.  
  
Then her eyes opened, and she looked at him with nothing but love in them. "You were right to love me, Shin," she whispered. "Because if I had loved you, if I had cared for you as much as I do now...perhaps I would've stood a chance against a thing solely composed of hate..."  
  
He placed a finger to her lips. "Kaio, where are the others?"  
  
She shook her head. "Shin, there are no others. You and Dai Kaioshin are the last."  
  
"How can I defeat this demon, then? What must I do?"  
  
She stared at him in silence for a long moment. "You can live," she said at last. "You can fight and live, with my love." And then she kissed him.  
  
It was unlike anything he'd seen among men and their mates. They placed all importance on the first kiss, and each after that mattered less and less. But Kaio's first and last kiss was astounding, energizing.  
  
He knew why only after she went limp in his arms.  
  
She had given him all the power she had left in an instant, through her kiss. Admittedly, it was much less than what he'd sensed from her the last time they were together, but battling the demon had drained her considerably. She preferred to end this way, in his arms, instead of in battle with a monster.  
  
Now she was gone.  
  
The demon was not, Shin realized as he was struck from behind. Kaio's body flew from his arms and tumbled to the grass. He looked up to see the demon looming over him, chuckling evilly as it prepared to kill him. Its crimson-within-black eyes burned into his, like the dying of a billion stars at once.  
  
"Step away from the boy."  
  
The demon leaped back at once, frowning.  
  
Dai Kaioshin stood behind Shin, a frown on his mighty, round face. He helped Shin up and whispered in his ear. "You must leave this place, Shin. I will not survive, and neither will you, if you stay. Return to your universe, and guard it well. I will contain Majin Buu."  
  
And so he had.  
  
To this day, Shin had no idea what Dai Kaioshin had done to stop Buu. But the pink terror had never reached the east universe, and Dai Kaioshin was never seen again. Shin could only hope that the kindly god had given his beloved Kaio a proper burial.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku frowned and glanced at Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan Prince did not return his look.  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Trunks isn't winning," 18 muttered.  
  
Bulma stared at her. "How do you-"  
  
"I know," 18 said simply. She absently ran her hand through Chibi Trunks's lavender hair.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Goten asked after a moment.  
  
"WE will do nothing," Vegeta snapped. He looked at Goku, then flew into the air.  
  
"I'd better go with him," Goku said. "18, can you-"  
  
"Yeah. Go on."  
  
Goku smiled at her, then followed Vegeta.  
  
Goten tugged on Bulma's hand. "Auntie Bulma, do you think Gogeta can beat Cell?"  
  
Bulma gave him a blank look. "WHO?"  
  
Shin frowned and looked to Kibito. "I will stay here."  
  
Kibito nodded and flew after the two Saiyans.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks squinted and shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Taking a Masenko directly in the face hadn't helped at all, and neither was the blood and sweat constantly trying to run into his eyes.  
  
Cell smirked and chuckled. "What's wrong, boy? Can't keep up?"  
  
Trunks growled and charged, driving his sword straight into Cell's gut.  
  
Cell threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you're a funny one, boy. Now let me show you how to wield a sword properly. Or maybe..." He paused and grinned evilly. "Maybe I won't show you."  
  
And before Trunks could react, an energy beam flew from Cell's mouth and slammed into his unprotected face.   
  
Trunks cried out as pain overtook his senses for a few endless seconds. His hands flew to his eyes. The sensation was ten times worse than a Solar Flare. He could gradually hear Cell's laughter, seeming to come from every direction.  
  
The white-hot pain pierced him like a bullet, starting at the small of his back and shooting through his entire body. Then the blade burst through his abdomen, coated in crimson.  
  
Cell's arm tightened around his throat, and Trunks heard him whisper, "That's how you use a sword. Remember it...for as long as you still can."   
  
The blade suddenly jerked upwards, a path of torn, bloody flesh opening in its wake.   
  
Cell let go, and Trunks plummeted from the sky, his mind and body still reeling from the attack. Unable to speak with the blood pooling up in his throat, he thought, "Father...help me..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta froze in midair, a frown on his face.  
  
Goku stopped beside him. "Vegeta, what-" Then he locked onto Trunks's power, and realized it was dropping rapidly. "No..." he whispered.  
  
A moment later, Trunks burst through the clouds, barely conscious.  
  
Vegeta reached him first, carefully cradling his son's body in his arms.  
  
Trunks blinked wearily and stared into his face. "Father...I've failed you..." he gurgled, blood pouring from his mouth. "If only I'd given you the wish..."  
  
Goku joined them, his face pale. "Trunks..." He looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta...I think we might have to..." He trailed off uncertainly, knowing the Prince wouldn't be pleased with the idea.  
  
Vegeta scowled at him, but nodded after a second.  
  
"I will take him."  
  
Goku looked back to see Kibito just behind them. "Can you...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goku sighed in relief. "Great! You heal Trunks, and Vegeta and I will-"  
  
"No," Kibito interrupted. "You must not fuse with Vegeta, Goku."  
  
Goku stared at him. "What?! Why not?!"  
  
"I cannot tell you why," Kibito replied. "But you must not."  
  
"You're insane! Don't you see what Cell did to him?!"  
  
"I swear I will heal Trunks, if you do not fuse. Otherwise..."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. "Kibito...you can't let him die!"  
  
"And I will not...provided you two do not fuse."  
  
Goku opened his mouth to protest, but Vegeta suddenly shoved Trunks into Kibito's arms. "Do it," he said quietly. "We will not fuse. You have my word, as Prince of All Saiyans."  
  
Kibito nodded and floated back to the ground with Trunks in tow.  
  
"Vegeta...why did you do that?" Goku asked weakly.  
  
"Cell has killed my son in one too many timelines. I will never let it happen again, while there is a breath in my body."  
  
"But if we don't fuse-"  
  
"Then we will fight as Saiyans were truly meant to: with the possible threat of death as our only reward."  
  
Goku sighed. "But if Cell could do that to Trunks, what happens after he kills us?"  
  
"Then I suppose one of us will just have to live," Vegeta replied. "And then we'll see who the true Super Saiyan iAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta suddenly tore at his own hair, writhing in obvious pain. "Vegeta! What's wrong?!"  
  
"PAIN!" Vegeta cried, trembling in agony. "So much...pain! GAH!"  
  
"Is it Cell? Is he doing this?!"  
  
"NO! Not Cell! ARGH! The PAIN! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Vegeta's form was suddenly hidden in golden fire, and only his screams seemed to get through.  
  
Goku actually flinched from the heat and backed away. "I haven't seen Vegeta like this since...since Babidi," he thought. "FIGHT IT, VEGETA! DON'T LET IT WIN!"  
  
"PAIN!" Vegeta screamed. "POWERFUL PAIN! SO MUCH...PAIN!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light, and Goku was thrown backwards by the backlash of Vegeta's rising power. Whatever the Saiyan Prince was turning into, it was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed before.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The entire sky was a bright golden color.  
  
"What's going on up there?!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Is it Gogeta?" Goten asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Shin said quietly. "It has begun."  
  
"What has?" 18 asked warily.  
  
"The Kaioshin," he replied simply. "They're coming back."  
  
"I thought they were dead?" 18 asked.  
  
"That's just it," Shin answered. "They still are. It must be the boy's wish."  
  
"But I thought he wished for the power of one Kaioshin?" Goten asked.  
  
"True. But it wasn't enough. Now the other two Kaioshin are trying to defeat Cell. He poses a threat to every galaxy that wasn't destroyed by Majin Buu."  
  
"Just how does a dead Kaioshin come back?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"A host body is required for the transfer. A particularly strong host body. In this case, the body would need blood ties to the person who initiated the wish."  
  
"But then...VEGETA?!" Bulma nearly screamed.  
  
"Yes," Shin said calmly. "And unless I'm sorely mistaken, you're next, Bulma."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"That's great, Auntie Bulma!" Goten laughed, grabbing her hands and hopping up and down. "You're gonna be a Kaioshin!"  
  
"No, it is not great, Goten." Shin turned to Bulma. "You're the only female with blood ties to Trunks, and my beloved Kaio will be forced to choose you. But in doing so, she may unintentionally destroy you. Your human body could never hope to contain such power."  
  
"I...I'm going to die?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Yes. Unless you will the power to someone else." Shin looked at 18. "Someone like her."  
  
Bulma hesitated. "Her? But..."  
  
"She's the only female alive powerful enough to handle the transfer, and she is...close to Trunks, the way I was with Kaio. There should be no complications."  
  
"It's not like you have a choice, Bulma," 18 reminded her. "I promised Trunks I'd protect you, and I don't think watching you burn up to a crisp is what he had in mind."  
  
Bulma paled considerably. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Shin nodded. "As soon as you sense Kaio, you must will the power to 18, before Kaio gains a firm grasp on your soul."  
  
"Oh," Bulma murmured weakly. "Is that all?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku landed just behind Kibito, watching as Shin's assistant healed the unconscious Trunks.  
  
"Do not worry about Vegeta," Kibito said, clearly drained by the effort it took to heal Trunks. "He is merely preparing himself for the transformation. Rather, the South Kaioshin is preparing him."  
  
"If you say so," Goku muttered, not sure whether to be more concerned about Vegeta or Trunks. "Kibito...why wasn't Trunks strong enough to beat Cell?"  
  
"I can only assume that all the Kaioshin are needed to defeat such a threat. Fortunately, Trunks's wish seems to have affected the very cosmic balance of this world. Somehow, he's allowed the Kaioshin to all be reborn."  
  
"And Shin? What will happen to him?"  
  
"That...is a very interesting question, Goku. One only my master himself knows the answer to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cell eventually became aware of an astounding power, rising with every second. Nothing that could rival him at that point, but Saiyans had a nasty habit of getting stronger on the brink of death. It had been a mistake not to finish off Trunks instantly.  
  
He would not make that mistake again.  
  
But it was definitely not Trunks who appeared in front of him a moment later.  
  
It was Vegeta...sort of.  
  
The Saiyan Prince's muscle mass had nearly tripled in size, and was eerily reminiscent of "Super Vegeta" from long ago. Cell certainly did not plan to repeat THAT experience.  
  
"And what are you supposed to be?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta scowled at him, almost hungrily. "Royally. Pissed. OFF!!!" The crimson power swirled around him like a flame, tainting his hair and eyes.  
  
Cell watched from a distance. "Impressive...for a Saiyan. But I hardly think Kaioken can save you now, Vegeta. I'm not you, after all."  
  
"That's Kaioshin, baka!" Vegeta spat in a voice totally unlike his own.  
  
Before Cell could make sense of it, the crimson power washed over him, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming out in pain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. "Father?" he whispered weakly.  
  
"He has gone to fight Cell," Kibito answered, still focusing his power on healing the fallen warrior.   
  
"What?! NO! He can't-"  
  
"He has the South Kaioshin's power now. He will be fine."  
  
Trunks relaxed, but only a little. "But he can't defeat Cell on his own. When he...struck me...I could sense that Cell was holding back. A lot. His true power...it's insanely high...and rising by the moment. Where is he drawing this power from?"  
  
Kibito shook his head. "I do not know, nor do I wish to guess. But we will not stand a chance until all four Kaioshin are reborn."   
  
"But...who are the other hosts?" Trunks asked, frowning.  
  
"I cannot say," Kibito replied firmly. "Now, relax. It's difficult enough to heal you without a Kaioshin inside you. Your anxiety isn't helping."  
  
"Sorry," Trunks murmured, trying to clear his mind. All the same, he couldn't help thinking about his mother and Chibi Trunks. They were safe, at least, for now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta's blows echoed across the sky like thunderclaps, each one lighting up the clouds with a bright, brief flash of red. Each one, inflicted by a weaker opponent that wasn't worthy to kneel at his feet, made Cell all the angrier. And yet, for some unknown reason, Vegeta's blows HURT, hurt as if the Saiyan Prince were stronger.   
  
But that wasn't possible, because Cell had carefully gauged Vegeta's power before they began. He'd even allowed himself to accept that a Kaioshin aided Vegeta, but even then, his punches should've had all the effect of a gnat's bite.  
  
And because the blows hurt so much, Cell was distracted by the pain, and could not build a proper defense against them. So Vegeta continued to beat him mercilessly, slowly and gradually wearing him down, even as the power from his dead brothers continued to feed him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma suddenly gasped and clutched her heart. "I feel...strange..."  
  
"Quickly, Bulma!" 18 said, rushing over to her. "Give me the power!"  
  
Bulma squeezed 18's hands and closed her eyes. "I can feel her...she's so beautiful..."  
  
"Kaio," Shin whispered faintly, a smile on his lips. "Welcome back, my love."  
  
18 grunted and backed away, her body taking on a golden glow. She rocketed into the sky as the glow became blinding, and with a final scream of pain, she vanished.  
  
"Is she okay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. All the Kaioshin can teleport. It's just a sign that she's adjusted to the transfer."  
  
"Well...you're the last Kaioshin," Bulma murmured. "So...are you going to...?"  
  
"In time," Shin said simply, his gaze falling and Goten and the sleeping Chibi Trunks. "In time..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
While Vegeta's fists continued to pummel Cell, his mind was very much occupied. He kept thinking of which finishing move would be best. He still had no idea what South Kaioshin was truly capable of, but they'd made an admirable start.  
  
Suddenly, something golden flew towards them and slammed into Cell's head, sending him zooming to the ground.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he took in 18's new power. He almost smiled. "It's been a while, East Kaioshin."  
  
"Too long, South-sama," 18 replied. "But we can speak of that later. For now, we have a job to do."  
  
"Agreed." Vegeta smirked. "Strange that Kakkarot isn't the one saving the world this time..."  
  
18 chuckled. "Always did want to rip him off..."  
  
Vegeta grinned wickedly. "Let's."  
  
The two reborn Kaioshin cupped their hands at their sides, and stared down at where Cell had crashed.  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
They thrust their hands down, and twin beams of power, one red, one gold, streaked down and detonated upon impact.  
  
"It's not over," 18 whispered, readying herself.  
  
"No," Vegeta agreed, licking his lips in anticipation. "It's just starting to get interesting..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Continued in Chapter 12: Gotenks Is God!  
  
You guessed it. Gotenks is TRULY the man this time (with some help from Shin), and then some! And Trunks is back in action! But will the four Kaioshin have enough power to take down Cell? Well, of COURSE not. You think it's THAT easy?! 


End file.
